The Lives of Seconds' Sisters
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Wammy's House was boring for Blake. That was before two new kids showed up, one of them called Secret. Now the two of them are dealing with the annoying girl down the hall, brat sheep, and trouble making brothers. (Co-writing with Killer-In-The-Making)
1. New Kid

Hi, I'm BBsEvilLittleSister, and this is The Lives of Seconds' Sisters. I'm writing this with Killer-In-The-Making. You may know me from the Changes Trilogy, Single Parenting, and some cracky one-shorts. And you may know her from Freedom For The Insane. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Wammy's House got more boring the longer you stayed. That's what I always believed.

I was so used to the yelling of Roger coming from my brother's room on the other side of the hall. I was so used to the sound of cries from down the hall coming from Linda's room. I was so used to Mango down the hall, the opposite way from Linda's room, yelling at me for being smarter.

I was just part of it, and I didn't question it. I hated it at Wammy's. All the other girls hated me, and I them. That was, until one summer night.

It was the day that the Rankings went up, and everything was in its normal place. As it always was on Wednesdays each fortnight.

_1__st__, A_

_2__nd__, B_

_3__rd__, Matt_

_4__th__, Skalita_

_5__th__, Before_

_6__th__, Mango_

_7__th__, Olive_

_8__th__, Linda_

Nothing had changed. It was the same as last month, and the month before, and the month before. I was bored, as I often was.

I went to dinner as usual. It was pizza, as it always was on the day the Rankings went up. And, as usual, the top ten got chocolate mousse while everyone else got ice cream.

Nothing changed at Wammy's House for Gifted Children. Sure, we'd get new kids every seven or eight months, but they usually only got into the twenties. I can't even remember the kids that came before that night and after Matt and Mango.

"Hey, Before, you ok?" asked B. As usual.

"Just fine, B. I just hope you didn't get a ban again," I sighed, poking my mousse with the small silver spoon that had three teeth marks. I always got that spoon.

"Nah, he went easy on me this time," B said.

That was the first change of the day.

Roger never went easy on B. Ever. He always was tougher on him than anyone else, me and Matt a close second for the spying we did. He would ban him from eating jam with his dinner. I hadn't seen any jam today, so I had assumed that he'd gotten a ban.

"So why didn't you have any jam today?" I asked.

"I had run out. I have to wait until tonight," was his response.

That was the second change of the day.

B always had jam. He never went without it. It was like A with mints, Matt with games, Mango with mangos, and me with grape bubblegum. If he ran out, he wouldn't wait until night fall to get more, he'd B-line (pun totally intended) for the kitchen and the staff had just gotten used to it.

I knew something was wrong from the second I woke up. The atmosphere was different. So everything that had happened at dinner just clenched the fact that today would be different.

After dinner I went to my room, room 8. Across the hall was my brother's room, room 13. I sighed and changed into my red and white striped quarter length sleeved, off the shoulder top and short red bike shorts. My typical pyjamas.

I remembered my name, Believe. I guess it was weird, when I looked at everyone else's names. Margo, Mail, Avery, Suzan, Oliver, Lucinda. It was just me and my brother with weird names. Beyond and Believe.

Yes, I was B's sister. Yes, I had the eyes. Yes, I was different.

It was something that had become normal.

I sat on my window sill once Roger called for lights out. I had my window open and my legs draping over the edge, kicking against the outside wall. I watched the cars driving past the orphanage. I counted six before ten. Just like normal.

Then I saw someone stop out front at 11:12. That was defiantly _not_ normal. I saw the door on the ground floor open and Roger step out. I started wishing Matt and I had bugged the front as well as the backyard. I saw four people step out of the car. One Roger's age, one in his teens, most likely, and two children, around my age.

I was leaning so far out my window I almost fell. It was new. It was strange. And for someone like me, who wanted something new in their life, to change the flow of the world, this was perfect.

I kept an eye on the five people. When they entered the building, I pulled on my headphones so I could listen. Matt and I had bugged the entire house, so I just had to make sure I was listening to the right channel.

"So, why are they here?" asked Roger.

"When is it wrong for children to join our family?" said a voice much like B's. I knew who the only person who could be like that was. L.

I listened to the next voice. A slightly snappy young boy spoke. "Look, old man, I have jet lag, so may I go to my room?"

"Of course, we will get someone to show each of you around tomorrow. Or better yet, Before, Matt, would you two like to come down?"

Damn it! Caught again.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see a mess of red hair, a black and white striped shirt, blue track pants, and orange goggles hidden under all the hair. Matt.

"I had hoped my handiwork would have worked this time..." I sighed, walking down the first flight of stairs.

When Matt and I reached the bottom of the second flight, we could see L, Mr Wammy, Roger, and the two new kids.

The boy of the two was Mihael Keehl, but the girl... I could only read her life span.

"Before, Matt, this is Secret and Mello. Secret, Mello, this is Before and Matt," Roger grumbled.

I nodded and walked down the girl. "Hi, I'm Before, but some people just call me Blake."

"Secret, or S. I think you should just call me S, for short."

I smiled, I liked this girl. But two things were bothering me.

_Who is she? And why can't I read her name?_


	2. Chapter 2 (Killer-In-The-Making)

Hi I'm Killer-In-The-Making and this is the second chapter for The Lives of Second's Sisters. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

You know when an old man and panda-eyed raccoon guy come up to you and your older brother saying you should go with them fists are bound to fly. Poor Mihael, he wasn't excepting the raccoon guy to catch his fist and drag us to the car, at least I kicked the old guy in the shin before being brought to the car.

"Of course, we will get someone to show each of you around tomorrow. Or better yet, Before, Matt would you two like to come down?" The old guy-I think his name was Roger- asked the air.

'What the-Is he schizophrenic? Or is this place bugged?' I wondered, "Mello is he a schizophrenic?" I whispered.

"Maybe S." He whispered back.

two people who looked like they were near mine and Mi-Mello's ages came outside. Damn I gotta get used to calling him Mello, and trust me his alias is ironic.

"Before, Matt, this is Secret and Mello. Secret and Mello, this is Before and Matt," Roger grumbled. He doesn't like kids does he? Note to self: prank him first.

The girl nodded and walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Before, but some people just call me Blake."

"Secret, or S. I think you should just call me S, for short." I said, she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. She has red eyes, that's different.

"You have red eyes." I stated. "Cool."

She looked a little surprised by what I said. "Thanks, no one compliments them."

"-And the door is over there and-" I looked over to see Matt and Mello talking.

"You're horrible at tours aren't you?" My brother asked looking him up and down.

"I'm not a people person." Matt replied.

"Oh great..." I muttered, hopefully Mihael's temper doesn't explode, I rather not see Matt's blood decorate the ground.

"Should I show you around now?" Before or Blake asked, I nodded. "I don't wanna be here when Mello-jello rages."

"What did you call me?" Mello looked at me

"Mello-jello!" I answered knowing if I called him that from now on he'd get annoyed. "Now I'm going to go before you go into rage mode, so lets go Blake."

I dragged her away from my brother and his new friend until we were at the door.

"Uh..." I started laughing nervously. "Where do we go from here?"

She sighed but smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a real tour unlike Matt."

I like her, she's nice. But why does she have red eyes? She's clearly not an albino, maybe they're contacts?

Blake introduced me to B, Skalita, A, Mango, Olive, and Linda and gave me a tour of the building. I won't lie, Mango is on my 'Who-I-Would-Leave-To-Die-In-A-Zombie-Apocalypse' list. The people here other then Mango are cool but strange, well Mells and I will fit in at least.

I noticed they each had an addiction, for example, Linda's was painting, it's funny how my brother is addicted to chocolate and mine is my 3DS.

"And this is your room." Blake said, I looked up and saw a door with the number 9 on it. "Look at that you're beside me!"

"So I'm your neighbour? Cool!" I said happily and opened the door. The room wasn't much to look at but that's fine with me.

"So," I started. "This place is for geniuses right?"

"Yep, we're here to succeed L if something ever happens to him on a case." Blake answered, I frowned a little. We're here to continue the work of the world's greatest detective, but what if we don't want to do that?

"Ah, do you like anime?" I asked suddenly.

"Love it, why?" She tilted her head.

I grinned. "I saw a T.V in one of the rooms we passed so I think to celebrate being accepted into Wammy's we should celebrate with anime. Or video games. Either way its better then standing around being bored."

An hour later, Blake and I were in the game room watching Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Ah Ichigo, your neko-ness will go on." I said falling on the floor while Blake laughed.

"Hey Blake, Secret, dinner's in half an hour!" B yelled at us, he was standing in the doorway holding a jam jar.

"Okay B!" Blake yelled back. I yelled 'Whatever you say' before he left.

"As fun as this is, we have to do one more thing before dinner." Blake said standing up.

"And what's that?" I asked.

She smirked. This is going to be cruel and funny isn't it?

"We have to dye Mango's hair green."

"..." I was silent for a few seconds before I smirked.

"Yes and maybe shave her hair later?"

"S, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Before said.

"I think you're right Blake."

We left the room and went to Blake's room.

"Why do you have green dye in your room?" I asked grabbing one of the cans of dye.

"B, why do you have a shear?" She countered.

"Mello said I should use it if I see a sheep, he doesn't like sheep." I answered.

"Makes sense," she said. "Okay Mango is usually in her room sleeping or studying so lets check there first."  
"Alright." I said and followed her out, we passed Matt and Mello-jello and stopped.

"Why do you have dye and a shear?" Matt asked.

"Why do you have a flower and battery?" Blake asked.

"We never saw each other." Matt said.

"Agreed." Blake, Mello and I said in unison. We were about to part before I remembered something.

"Wait Mello-jello where's your room?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Room 4, you? And stop calling me that dammit!"

"Room 9. Never!"

And with that we went our separate ways with the promise of gaming before someone like Roger could see us, Blake and I creeped into Mango's room and saw her asleep at a desk with a book on her head.

"Okay so if she wakes up, we'll shave her head, okay?" I asked, she nodded and carfully started dying her hair, I helped her after I put the shear on the desk.

"Wah?" Crap. She's waking up. "Before, Secret? What are you doing in my room!?" She asked yelling and sat up. "MY HAIR!"

"Uh, plan B!" Blake exclaimed and accidentally got green dye on Mango's face, I on the other hand accidentally shaved the right half of her head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"In our defence." I said making the other girls look at me, one with rage the other with amusement. "I wouldn't have shaved your head and she wouldn't have made your face green if you didn't wake up."

"No she made herself green. With envy of our amazing ninja skills." Blake corrected, I nodded laughing.

"GET OUT!" Mango screamed and threw her book at us, we ran out of the room laughing and ended up in the dining room where the rest of the kids were.

"Why did Mango scream?" A asked concerned.

"And why do you have an empty green bucket and shear?" B questioned.

"To be blunt what did you do?" Matt looked up from his 3DS. Ah the joys of video games.

"Uh..." We started.

"Wanna help us get rid of the evidence, B, Matt, Mello?" Blake asked smiling I smiled too.

"And A pretend you didn't see anything. Please?" I added.

For a house full of geinuses, the kids here are... fun.

'I just don't want to be the raccoon guy's successor, stupid L and Mihael's probably going to want to be the number one successor. Stupid brother.' My gaze flicked over to B and Blake, they both have red eyes, and I think they're natural.

'How do they have red eyes?'


	3. C

Welp, quick update! I started writing this as soon as i got chapter 2 from S, and i finished it before i went to sleep (time zones suck!) Now its 1pm and here's chapter three! Just remember to review my duckies!

* * *

The first week with S has been awesome! She's like a lighter haired me! And Marg-_Mango_'s hair is still funny. Her red roots are coming back, but the hair from her right ear to about five centimetres above her right ear is still shaved. The teachers here haven't questioned it. The kids here are weird, I mean, look at me and my brother!

It was Thursday, my favourite day of the week, that was, until I ran into the first place holder in the second generation (who was tenth until S and Mello arrived, now he's twelfth).

_Dammit! Why did I let S go early! Why? Now I have to talk to C! Alone…_

"Hey, nitwit!" he snapped, pushing me into the ground.

"What do you want, idiot? I have classes to get to," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, you little twat, I'm sick of a fourth place holding eleven year old being smarter than me."

I flinched as he went to punch me. I was sick of this. He was always taking out his anger on me. After a few punches, I opened my eyes.

_Carlos Timcolic, 000540. Not long now._

"It's not my fault you don't try hard enough," I whispered, but he heard me.

C glared me down. Whoops, dug my own grave, there.

I was kicked five times before the alarm for classes went off, but he didn't stop. Then I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. And it wasn't mine.

I coughed up a little blood as I opened my eyes again to see a blond in black, and Matt standing a few doors down.

_Mello? Why?_

"Get up, we'll help you out," he said, helping me up.

I limped with him til we got to room 5. That I knew was Matt's, you didn't even need to know that, you could tell from all the wires everywhere.

"My room's just a few doors down, we could just go there," I whispered weakly. They both shook their heads. Ok, no arguing.

"We need to see your wounds," Matt said. This wasn't the first time this had happened to me, and he knew it. He'd fixed me up before, but I wasn't comfortable around Mi-_Mello_. I hated to admit it, but I get embarrassed.

I nodded. Today I was wearing my black shorts and a black top with white three quarter sleeves.

"Don't mind him. S is his sister, it's not like he hasn't seen it before," Matt said sympathetically.

Matt likes Mello. And I can tell it's beyond 'Thank-You-For-Possibly-Taking-First-Place-From-Me' like. Why do these eyes have to show me names and numbers instead of emotions?

I lifted my shirt (I had a crop-top on though) and both hissed. I looked down to see some cuts from C's steel cap boots. There were also some bruises. This was the worst one yet. Matt fixed me up, but the whole time I couldn't help but think if Mello hadn't intervened, it would have been worse. I may have had to go to the infirmary. Or worse…

Once I was cleaned up, Matt chucked me one of him shirts, another red and white one, and we walked to class. I looked up to see S sitting in the spot next to the end that was closest to the window.

I smiled and sat in my normal spot, the end closest to the window, next to S.

"What happened?" she asked.

"An asshole that I hope you never meet almost killed me. Matt and Mello helped me out, though," I whispered.

I remembered the class we were in was Japanese culture. What were learning about today… dammit, my brain is on the fitz.

"Now to talk about the Gods of Death, also known as shinigami," said Yoshida-sensei.

_Why! Today is just not my day! A found out about B because of this class, and now S could find out I'm not exactly human! I've only known her a week!_

"Before, please explain the idea of shinigami eyes to us," Yoshida-sensei said. Oh come on, doesn't slamming your head against the desk mean 'I-Don't-Want-Any-Part-In-This' anymore?

I gulped and stood up. "A shinigami's eyes are meant to be able to see a human's name and life span. With this, they can kill," I said.

"I do question how you and B seem to know this subject well, but that is not important. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. A shinigami that comes to the human world can grant the human they haunt the eyes. There are also legends about humans born with these eyes, but no one knows how this idea came into existence, or if such hybrids exist at all."

_Ok, I know there is a shinigami in this room. So, Bandit, now would be a lovely time to kill me. Suicide? Heart attack? Punctured lung?_

Yes, I have a shinigami, Bandit. B has one named Rue. They look like us, just with wings, really. We were born with them and they have grown with us.

I sat back down and groaned as the teacher put in a tape. I knew what it was. B explaining the eyes. He was an idiot because of one thing he said.

'Oh, yeah, and the eyes have a red-ish tinge. If someone who isn't albino has red-ish eyes, they probably have the eyes!'

My brother is an idiot.

She played that part and I shook. Ok, I didn't just shake. I fainted.

I woke in my room, seeing Matt and S standing over me, the sounds of chocolate snapping and jam slurping in the background. I sat up and looked at everyone.

"What happened?" Mello asked.

"Wha… talk quieter or put on my playlist, either way, be quieter," I yawned.

Matt rolled his eyes and turned on my radio, which, as usual, had MCR on. Today it started on 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison?', from 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'.

I smiled at the song.

"Are you a…?" S asked.

I nodded. "We both are. Me and my brother," I said.

I looked above S's head. _Keehl, 347891_

I hated these eyes.

"Hey, you wanna eat? 'Cause dinner's in five," B said, walking out of my room.

I picked myself up and walked out the room, everyone else following me. I felt like I was in a gang or something.

Today was Thursday, Mexican day. I chose the tacos.

"So, you're a Killjoy?" S asked.

I nodded. "So what music do you like?" I asked.

"Well, I like…" S was cut off by the scream of a little girl.

That was when I noticed Linda wasn't in the hall.

_What happened to Linda? And why can I see _'Keehl'_ above S's head now?_


	4. Chapter 4 (Killer-In-The-Making)

It-a me S! I started writing this as soon as Blake told me she uploaded the next chappie. Now read my minions, read!

* * *

So B and Blake have shinigami eyes, I don't know if I should say that's good or bad. After all they're surrounded by death their whole lives and they'll know when their friends die.

'Where's Linda?' I looked around the room seeing she wasn't here. Blake left the room with Skalita, B and A following her. I would have followed them but someone caught my eye.

Some boy with a shit-eating grin on his face watched them, he wasn't even trying to hide his amused expression. I raised one of my eyebrows and walked up to him leaving my nachos alone.

"Hey dude what's with the look?" I asked, he turned to glare at me. Oh right this is C, I don't like him, he's too serious and over-dramatic, bipolar... thing. I don't know how else to describe him but he's an asshole.

"Do you know what happened to Linda? ...Can you even speak English?" I questioned. What? Is he mute?

"Mind your own business, idiot." C spat at me. I pulled the collar of my blue shirt and gave him a dirty look.

"Idiot?" I repeated, "I'm ahead of you, if I'm an idiot I assume you're a mega idiot, ne?" I grinned when he clenched his fist, and grit his teeth.

"You cheeky, little, bitch." He muttered and stood up and left the room suddenly. Bastard. Hmm, he and Mango would be friends if they talked to each other.

"Well he's pleasant," I said sarcastically then shook my head. I'll just forget about him, huh maybe he's the asshole Blake mentioned earlier.

I walked out of the room to see where Linda was and what happened. I went down the hall and looked in a room. Most of the people from the dining hall were in there but that didn't concern me, what did concern me was the shivering girl in the corner.

"What happened?" Mi-fuck Mello looked at me biting into a chocolate bar.

"Don't know. She's to shaken up to talk but we found her locked in the closet." He said looking back at the girl. I walked up beside him and knelt down.

"Linda? What happened?" She looked at me with wide eyes, she reminded me of a cornered animal, not a good thing to think about but meh.

"I-I, h-h-e-" She stopped talking, B sighed and dipped his hand in his jam jar. "We're getting nowhere fast."

"Someone get Roger, she might wanna talk to him alone instead of all of us at once." A said/ordered, Skalita nodded and left the room yelling 'Roger' over and over.

"So should we just wait for Roger or something?" Matt asked throwing a blanket over Linda's head, we were in her room so I'll assume he took that from her bed.

"Um..." I tried, what now?

"Linda," Blake started. "Did someone lock you in the closet?" She nodded slowly.

"I-I don't k-know who d-did it though." Linda said bowing her head in shame.

"That's okay Linda, you didn't see who it was," A comforted, Matt nodded.

A few minutes passed and the silence was killing me. Silence. I rolled my eyes anyone who says silence isn't a sound itself is wrong in my opinion. Mello was the one to break the silence.

"Damn, what's taking Skalita so long?" He asked stretching.

"Remember she can't go as fast since she's with an old man." B said in a bored tone.

"I heard that Backup," Roger came in the room as B glared menacingly at Roger. I would say I pity the geezer but I really don't. "I am too old for this... Okay Linda come with me we're going to the infirmary."

She stood up shakily and followed Roger.

"Hey Blake why did Linda seem so freaked out over being in a closet?" I don't see the problem with being in a closet. Well, as long as you're not a afraid of the dark or small places.

"She has claustrophobia," Blake explained. "Linda doesn't take any type of small area okay."

"Oh, that's gotta suck," I said. Before we went back to an awkward silence I changed the subject. "You know C? He's the king of pricks."

"You met him?" Blake frowned when I nodded.

"Unfortunately, why? Is he that asshole you didn't want me to see?" She nodded again.

"C's not the brightest and tends to get mad and punch things. And people." B said annoyed. Wow no one liked him I guess.

"Oh great he is one of those people," I glared at the floor.

"Yeah so try to avoid him." Blake said, I nodded. Blake was awesome, like a long lost sister you don't wanna ship to Antarctica.

"Now that that's over and done with we should leave, wouldn't want to contaminate the crime scene now would we?" B grinned.

"Yeah, I'm going back to the hall, I'm hungry." Matt said taking his GameBoy with him. The rest of us followed him.

The rest of the day was uneventful. No one saw Linda for the rest of the night but I think she went back to her room without anyone noticing. I was currently throwing a ball at the ceiling out of pure boredom.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" I asked looking at the door to my room; it's too late to deal with people.

"The pizza man," I heard Mello reply. He walked in my room with his arms behind his head.

"So Mello, what do you think of Wammy's house?" He shrugged then responded.

"It's less chaotic then our old home."

"So true…." I said. Why was he here again? Maybe he has a prank or enemy he wants to rant about.

"C locked Linda in the closet." The blonde boy said bluntly. "That's what C said at least."

"He confessed then," I replied. "Or he's lying."

"Or he's bragging about making someone cry." He grumbled.

"You do that." He glared at me and hit my shoulder.

"Not all the time," Mello defended, I gave him a disbelief look.

"Anyways there's going to be a new kid tomorrow." He changed the subject.

"Really? As long as they aren't a bastard I'm fine with them." I replied, he narrowed his eyes.

"That bitch Mango, she kept saying shit compliments about the guy. And I swear she was drooling a little."

"...Eww she's fangirling over someone who we don't even know." I stated fake-gagging.

"Eww is correct, S," Mello said putting his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a chocolate bar, I swear he never runs out of those, oh well at least I can take one once in a while... what, I like candy.

"How's it going with everything? Being L's successor, I mean?" I asked he looked at the ceiling.

"It's going. How's it going with not caring about being L's successor?"

"It's going." I repeated his words, I really hate he fact Mello's been brainwashed and studies so much he doesn't sleep. Note to self, find L and throw a fish at him.

"I'm gonna go now, and if you see Mango tell her I was never here." He said before walking out the door.

"Will do brother dearest!" I yelled as he left. Mango has been trying and failing to talk to Mello for some unknown reason.

I lied on my bed and looked out the window. So we're getting a new kid, C's a prick, B and Blake have shinigami eyes, teachers are still uncaring teachers, and my friends are epic. After ten minutes of staring out the window I knew I wouldn't fall asleep.

'Gah, I'm not going to sleep tonight.' I thought, I turned on my CD player and listened to BVB 'Fallen Angel' then MCR 'Kill All Your Friends'.

I replayed my life's important moments and frowned. I really hate having half of my memories gone, hell I don't even remember my real name!

S, Keehl.

Why can't I remember?


	5. And Enter Sheep

Well, lookie here, a double update! Isn't that fun~ S is fun to write with, I'll say that now!

Warnings for this chapter: Beat up blonds, Pasts, Sheep, Arguments, Lots of paint, Weird twins, and Character death.

* * *

The next morning, I went to the infirmary to see Mello.

Don't ask in too much. But here's the run down:

Matt got me into the main room. Matt got Mello into the main room. Matt got B to spy on the main room. Matt made Mello do a stupid dare. B stormed in and beat him up.

What can I say? He's an overprotective brother!

"Hey, sorry about Beyo-B yesterday. He's been unstable since I was born," I admitted, sitting next to Mello.

"Since you were born? What are you? Siblings?" asked a voice from behind me. Even I knew who that was without listening.

"Yea… it wasn't really that good of an ending. You two wanna hear it?" I asked as S sat on the chair on the other side of Mello's bed in the infirmary.

"What the heck," Mello said.

"Ok, so when B was five, it was his first day at school, and his mum picked up while taking the train. The train's brakes failed and it turned the corner too fast. You see, she was five months pregnant, and the thing about me and B is that we're born of death. Someone in the family dies and the child is born. And she died in that train crash. So I was born…

"It was when I was three that B and our dad went out. I was staying with our aunt at the time and B didn't come back until early the next morning. By then I was seeing shinigami and when B got back, Rue was laughing his head off. Rue told me what happened. A man killed our dad and then the man went for B, but B took the gun himself and killed the man.

"And then three or four months later our aunt's numbers were getting low. Bandit kept on telling me that I had to. I had to help my aunt, because low numbers hurt people, she said. So when her numbers reached one, I tripped her down the stairs. My kitten, Ray, was having a spaz attack and ran into the table at the bottom of the stairs. The vase on it fell, broke, and a shard went into her neck and… yea…

"It was a year later that we were emitted to Wammy's House. But, I've already said too much…"

I blinked away tears. Before either one of them could say anything, the PA system said, "Before, Secret, X, Y, to the main hall, now."

"Which ones are X and Y again?" S asked.

"The twins at the end of the hall," I replied, walking to the main hall.

"The weird ones with blue hair and black eyes?"

"Nailed it."

The two of us walked to the hall where we saw the twins. There was only one way to tell them apart if you were a normal person. They always had their hair in pony tails, which meant their necks showed. On the back of X's neck was an X shaped scar. On the back of Y's neck was a Y shaped scar.

Roger walked in with Mr Wammy and a young albino boy. But he didn't seem to have the typical albino eyes. His were grey.

_Nate River_

"It is too soon for a new student…" X and Y hissed. Oh, they always speak in unison, too.

"True, but we didn't have anyone come here for over a year and a half, so I guess two in one month is okay," I said back to them.

"Girls, this is Near, he will be staying in room 17 from now on," Roger said.

"Great, he's a sheep and he's going to be living right across the hall from Mello…" I heard S mutter.

"We thinking the same thing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"At Wammy's House for Gifted Children, on your first day it is prank or be pranked," the twins whispered.

S blinked.

"Yeah, you pranked, so you couldn't be pranked. Everyone in Hall A knows that you're off limits now. Matt and Mello-jello did the same thing. They pranked, so they're untouchables, like us, B, the twins and, Way," I explained further.

"Way?"

"He is on the other side of Before," the twins answered.

"Yeah, there's Way, Mikey, and Sass. Mikey isn't untouchable, and neither is Sass, but no one goes near her."

"Why not?"

"Everyone but me is afraid of her. She can get anyone in this house to do anything she wants them to because she's scary to L himself," I told S as was walked away with the little albino boy.

"Ok, River, your room is here, this is your map, and whatever you do, do not annoy the people in the rooms highlighted, or you will be extremely close to death," I snapped, shoving Near in his room.

"Why so mean?" S asked as we walked into my room.

I sighed and turned on some music so that people couldn't hear us plotting.

"A, he's a sheep. B, he's been complimented by _Mango_. And C, we need to prank him."

"How did you find out about that? The compliments, I mean," S asked.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Oh, you know, Bandit was spying on you last night."

S looked shocked, but shook it off. I guess she just decided the prank was more important than the fact my shinigami was watching her.

"So, same or different?"

"I think same but different. I saw all his clothes were white, and he has white hair. We could have some fun with this," I smirked.

"You were right, that night was the start of a beautiful friendship," she said laughing.

"Ok, so, dye his hair, shave his head, and maybe tie-dye his clothes? What colour?" I said, flipping up a bit of my rung and opening the hatch to my stash of dye.

"Ok, I've asked this before, but why?"

"It's a long story…"

"Just like how my brother got in the infirmary?"

"Not as long, but yeah."

"You like keeping secrets, don't you?"

"Coming from the girl whose name even I can't read."

"Only Mello knows my name…" S whispered.

"You don't know?" I asked in shock.

"Nope, now I'm thinking we go blue this time," S said, changing the subject and pulling out a tin of blue dye.

"Perfect," I laughed, right before we heard a loud scream.

My eyes widened as I figured out who screamed and where from.

"That was B! And it was from A's room," I stated, pacing my room.

_No, not now. Not now you blond nitwit. Why? Why? WHY? Now he's going to go insane and on a killing spree. No, Believe, don't jump to conclusions, L might say the right thing. Oh, what am I saying? L's going to be an idiot and stuff the whole thing up and people are going to die!_

It seemed while I was having my argument with myself, I had gotten to y door and opened it to see my brother standing there.

He was smiling, but not the smile I was used to. It was the same smile I had seen all those years ago. The morning he and Rue came home, covered in blood.

I pushed him out the way and I ran into A's room and fell to my knees, sobbing as I saw him hanging from the ceiling fan. I pulled myself up with the help of S and B, and felt for a pulse, even though I already knew.

"He…. He's dead… Avery Above is dead."


	6. Chapter 6 (Killer-In-The-Making)

Ah it's so much fun writing with Blake, so I think it's only fair I give her a cliff-hanger to write!

Warnings: Death, death, death, and more death. Naw I'm kidding.

* * *

I stared at A's dead form. I can handle death but for him to just kill himself... he always had that tired and sad look in his eyes but I didn't expect A to kill himself. I thought he was supposed to be a genius not an idiot, why did he do it? Stress? Depression?

'Maybe BB killed him~'

'Go away, Rain,' I happen to have this voice in my head, it's like a split personality but doesn't but it doesn't show. Much. She's a deviant, like myself, only she likes doing things to ruin someone's 'wretched' life.

'He was the only one near A, you can't deny that. And Before even said he killed a man before.'

'That means nothing.'

'Denial~'

Ignoring the laughter in my mind I patted Blake's shoulder sympathetically. I didn't know what else I could do, she and B knew he was going to die but they couldn't do anything to stop A.

I turned my gaze to B, he was smiling, but it wasn't his usual smile, it was dark and there was a hint of malice.

"He... He's dead... Avery Above is dead."

I clenched my fist. What would L say about his top successor? Probably nothing. And B? He looks like he's going to be like Jeff the Killer only more clever.

"Guys what happened!?" I heard Mello ask while running into the room.

"A's dead Mels." I said looking at him sadly. He looked at the hanging corpse with wide eyes.

"He killed himself..." B whispered.

"What do we do about A?" I asked, we had to bury him but I doubt we can take a joy ride to a random graveyard.

'So Secret, you gonna cry?'

'I won't cry.' I felt blood on my hand; I didn't realize I was bleeding.

"Alright B, I know you love pranks but why did I hear a scr-oh." Roger came in the room and sighed. He took out a cell phone and called someone.

"Sir Alternate is dead. He hung himself. No sir, no one else is hurt but Secret's hand is bleeding. Yes sir." He ended the call with, I assume, L and looked at A with pity.

"Mello take Secret to the infirmary, I'll dispose of Alter-"

"How can you act so calmly?" I asked glaring at Roger. "A just killed himself and you're acting like its nothing special! What, does this happen often or something!?"

"Secret! It's none of your business involving Alternate!" he snapped, I balled my other hand into a fist. I was going to punch him until I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Blake's.

"He's not worth it." She told me, I nodded sighing. Mello and I left the room listening to Blake argue with Roger. I looked back and saw B, thankfully not smiling, waving at us before walking down the hall.

"You know," Mihael started. "A told me he felt like he was going to go insane from the stress of being L's successor."

"Really? I knew being L's top successor was hard and stressful but I didn't think A would kill himself," I replied.

"Yeah, seeing A like that kinda makes me wanna stop trying like you and Mattie." Mello said scratching the back of his head.

"Then why are you here?" We turned around and saw Near standing with a action figure in his hand.

"What do you mean Sheep?" Mello asked narrowing his eyes. Oh no, damn it Sheep! Shut up before my brother changes his mind and studies himself to death!

"If you don't want to succeed L then there's no point in being here, this orphanage is for gifted children but if you don't want to be L's successor then you might as well be in a regular orphanage." He stated emotionlessly but I could see a smirk pulling at his lips. "Then again I doubt you can even make it to third place."

"You little bastard! Fine, I'll show you up and become the next L!" My (stupid) brother said making the sheep shake his head.

"We'll see," and with that he walked off.

"Mein Gott, I already hate him!" Mello and I started coming up with many death threats for the sheep, after my brother said something about stabbing him with the same action figure I knew we had to stop.

"Whoa, whoa Mello-jello! I know you hate him, trust me I do to, but I'm-a change the subject now. Why do you want to become the next L now!? You just said seeing A hang himself made you want to stop trying!" I ranted, he swore.

"I said kinda S! Besides that fucking sheep insulted my intelligence and he's what? A four year-old!? If you're worried I'll kill myself you know I'm not stupid enough to do that!" He said crossing his arms, I'm pretty sure he forgot about going to the infirmary but I'm not complaining.

"You don't know that! For all we know you'll kick the bucket just like A," he shook his head. We started arguing until Matt found and stopped us.

"Calm down will ya!? Why are you even arguing?" He asked pushing Mello and I away from each other a little.

"He's being arrogant by thinking he won't end up like A if he becomes L's top successor," I grumbled.

"For the last time S I won't!"

"Seriously, if all siblings argue about this I'm going to avoid Mango even more." Matt said pushing up his goggles.

"All?" I looked at him in confusion.

"B and Blake had the same argument before." He stated before turning on his game boy. "Dammit Mario..."

"Ah the joys of Mario," I sighed pulling out my 3DS, Matt stared at it.

"How do you have one?"

"I know a guy."

"..." Mello said nothing and walked away with steam coming out of his ears, well not literally. I noticed Matt take a step towards him, I hated to stop whatever lover's quarrel that was about to happen but I didn't want my red haired friend to have a broken arm.

"Give him a minute to cool off Matt, he might break your arm or vent." I said, he sighed.

"Probably."

An hour or so later everyone at Wammy's watched an ambulance carry A's lifeless body away. Some kids cried while others didn't care. I was standing next to Blake.

"Hey Blake, are you okay?" I asked, she nodded. She had a solemn expression, some tears on the brink of falling from her red eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't know about BB..." She said.

"Don't worry about B, I know he wasn't himself earlier but he was probably just trying to deal with seeing A," I told her, she didn't look convinced but I wasn't convinced with myself.

"B's L's new successor." Blake said changing the subject. At least we were getting away from the depressing topic known as A.

"Yeah I know, at least that's something right?" I asked tilting my head like a confused puppy. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I can see him now; celebrating with a jam filled cake and tying Roger upside down to a chair." I laughed picturing the image.

"Is it bad I hope that happens?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Nope! It just means you're not an annoying sheep," she smiled slightly.

"Good, because being a sheep would make me throw a water balloon at my own face." I said, she looked like she had an idea.

"Why not throw water balloons with red paint in them at the walls?" I grinned.

"Brilliant!"

"I hate to interrupt but has anyone seen B?" Mello asked, I shook my head.

"No why Mello-jello?" Blake asked.

"We haven't seen him since, well you know, finding A and him." Matt said hesitantly.

'Ooh, has another murder happened?'

'Didn't I tell you to screw off?'

"Plenty of times. I bet being B's other personality would be more fun, that way I could at least see more death.'

'For the last time Rain, B didn't kill A! He committed suicide, besides even if B killed him there's no proof... And don't bring up mine and Mihael's parents.'

'Alright. For now Si-'

'Don't you dare say that name!'

"-Maybe he went back inside." I heard Matt say reassuringly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Weren't you paying attention S? We're trying to think of where B might be. No pun intended." Mi-Mello said.

"Oh, he might be in his room or the kitchen, ne." I said, "He might be getting jam or something."

"Maybe. How about we split into groups and find him then?" Blake suggested, I nodded.

"Okay I'll go with Mels." Matt said, they walked back to the building leaving Blake and I to decide where we go.

"How about we check Bey-B's room?" Blake watched them go inside.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged.

We went inside not knowing someone was watching us, we went down the halls and made it to B's room.

"Hey B? You in there?" Blake asked. She didn't get answer.

"B, B... BB!" I knocked on the door loudly. We still didn't get an answer. "Is he asleep?"

"B barely sleeps," Blake sighed. She opened the door and we saw a doll on the floor.

"Is that a voodoo doll?" I asked looking around the room, there was a lot less jam jars then I expected but they were still there.

"Close. Its Wara Ningyo doll," Blake corrected while picking up the doll.

"I don't know why he has one though, he never showed interest in them before." She stated turning the doll over.

"Who knows, maybe he's getting into voodoo." I replied, "Well B's not here. If we can't find him I say we join Mi-Mello and Matt."

"Alright, let's go." My friend agreed, she put the doll in her pocket. I gave her a questioning look.

"I wanna know why B has a Wara Ningyo doll."

"Oh-" I was cut off by loud laughter and a yelp.

'What the? Now what?'

"That sounded like B..." Blake said, I bit my lip. What is he doing?

"Let's go find him, I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants answers here." I said, she nodded and we left the room.

Just to find B walking towards us with a knife in a jam jar.


	7. Way and the Graves

Blake's baaaccckkk~~! Seeing as S was nice enough to give _ME _a cliffhanger, she can have one too!

Warnings: Shinigami, Way, L, Graves, Getting caught in the act (LOL), and Implications.

And another double update? :)

Oh, PS: Happy Birthday Mello!

* * *

As B walked towards us, I knew he wasn't going to talk. But Rue seemed really talkative.

"**Hi Believe! Hi Bandit!"**he cheered.

"_**Hi Rue!"**_ Bandit called back.

"Now isn't the time, Rue. I want to know why the hell my brother has this," I said, pulling the Wara Ningyo out of my pocket.

"Uhmm, who are you talking to?" S whispered.

"Shinigami business," I said.

"**We were wondering when you'd find them!"** Rue laughed.

"How long?!" I pressed.

"**Three months,"**Rue answered.

I let the shock wash over me and started walking away from B and Rue with S.

"Wait! Be-" B called out.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not just that little kid who would follow your every order anymore! I'm your little sister! And if you can't accept that, then I no longer have a brother by the name of Beyond Babbitt Birthday!"

I walked right into my room, leaving Rue, B, and S in shock.

After ten minutes, I got a knock at the door.

"Hey, Blake. They've buried A. You wanna come?" asked a voice. I smiled.

"Yeah, gimme two minutes and I'll be at the gates."

I grabbed my black hoodie and pulled on my boots, then jumped out my window. I ran straight to the gates and when I got there, there was a little golf cart with three people in it.

"Hey Matt, hi Way. Why's S here?" I asked, sitting next to S.

"Remember, only the kids that don't want to be L can come," Way said, starting the cart.

"Yeah. I guess she fits," I said, sitting back.

"I'm sorry for my outburst before. I guess I don't like seeing the truth… not when it's something like this…" I said.

"It's ok, it's someone you've know for a long time. But why didn't Roger seem that fussed?" S asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder why there were only five people in the first generation at the house?" I asked.

"Hey ladies, we're here," Way said, stoping the cart.

"Welcome to the Wammy's House Cemetery," Matt said, bowing as he opened the gates.

"Anyone who has been to Wammy's House is buried here. People from all four generations. We need to go to the first generation. They're at the back," I said, taking S to the back.

We soon made it. There was one freshly finished grave with a clean stone sitting near the very end of the row.

**Here lies Avery Azure Above**

**Ranking: 1****st**

**Alias: Alternate**

**1986-2001**

**May he rest with all the happiness he could not achieve in this life**

'**Your misery and hate will kill us all'**

"Why are there five empty plots in this row?" S asked.

"Because they're for the living first generation members," I said. I walked to the two empty ones at the other end of the row.

"These are for me and my brother..." I told her. "The grave stones here are always made ahead of time; they just leave the name and ranking until you do die."

**Here lies …. … …..**

**Ranking: …..**

**Alias: Before**

**1990-**

**May she rest with her truth and misery left behind**

'**Just be yourself, don't take shit from anyone, and never let them take you alive'**

"I hate saying this, but your grave is kinda cool," S said.

"Hopefully you won't have to come here… not while you're in the Wammy system, anyway…" I whispered.

"Really, Blake, looking at your own grave again?" Matt asked.

"Be-"

"Don't say that name!" I yelled, interrupting Way. "I… I'm sorry… Bandit and I…"

"Is she here?" Way quickly asked. I shook my head.

"We need to go!" he yelled pulling me and S away, as well as Matt.

"Why do we need to go?" I heard S ask.

"She hasn't developed her 'link' with Bandit properly, so if she and Bandit are too far apart for too long, she gets sick. You saw her faint yesterday," Matt explained.

Way drove as fast as he could. Both he and Matt built this thing from scratch, so it was a fast little thing. We had to sneak up the fire escape to get back inside.

"Why were you out?" asked a deep voice. S was behind me, and the boys hadn't made it up yet.

"We went to A's grave," I answered, head down.

"You know better than that, Before. You could have waited like the rest of us for the ceremony," said a female voice.

"You know I never go to those, you know I can't stand L," I snapped.

"You used to love L. You used to always be first place, head held high, studying dawn til dusk," said the female voice.

"Well I'm not like that anymore! Skalita, Olive, I'm not that little girl anymore. I've seen that L's an asshole, and I've seen he doesn't care. It's time you two woke up and smelt the roses," I hissed, pulling S to Hall A (down stairs).

_Hey… why were those two up on the fifth level…? Meh, they're dating, so they may have been fucking up there… It wouldn't have been the first time._

"Good night, S. It would be best if you didn't leave the house tomorrow, but if you want to go to the ceremony with everyone else, you can. I can't go to them. I'll give you a list of who's not going," I said, going into my room.

"_**And where were you?"**_ asked Bandit.

"Now isn't the time," I said, climbing into bed.

The next morning I wrote up a quick list of who I knew wasn't going and handed it to S on our way to the dining hall. Before we got there I stopped by the Rankings, to see how they changed.

_1__st__, B_

_2__nd__, Before_

_3__rd__, Mello_

_4__th__, Matt_

_5__th__, S_

_6__th__, Skalita_

_7__th__, Way_

_8__th__, Mango_

_9__th__, Linda_

_10__th__, Olive_

Near hadn't taken his exam yet, so he wasn't on the list yet, but how had I made it to second?

"I absolutely hate you two more than I did before!" yelled an unnaturally high pitched voice.

"Mango…" S and I groaned in unison.

We looked up at her. Her hair was back to red and she had shaved the rest of her hair to make it match.

"At least L is here so he can clear up the fact that _I_ am smarter than _vermin_ like you two," she announced, walking outside.

"How is she related to Matt?" S asked.

"I have no idea. I usually refuse there are such things as 'The Jeevas Twins', but sometimes it's hard…" I answered.

"So, the siblings in this place are the Birthdays, the Keehls, and the Jeevas…es?" S said, picking up some toast.

"And there are the Lees and Bryars," I added, picking up some strawberry jam for my toast. What? It tastes good and I'm a Birthday.

"Who are they?" she asked as we sat at our normal table.

"Way, Mikey, and Sass are the Lees, and then there's X and Y, who are the Bryars."

And then there was silence in the room as someone walked in.

It was L and B.

They looked identical, as usual. Baggy white shirt, faded blue jeans, messy black hair. But I could see the difference. One with grey eyes and the other with red.

That reminded me.

"S, when we first met you said my eyes were red. Are they fully red or grey with a hint of red?" I asked quickly.

"Fully red, why?" she answered, head tilted to the left, confused.

"You're different. Most people see my eyes as grey with red, but you and B can see them as full red. You don't have the eyes, obviously, so I'm a little confused…" I trailed off, holding up a piece of toast that seemed to disappear into thin air.

S didn't ask how. She seemed to know that it was Bandit.

"Good morning Before, Secret, Way, Matt, Mello," L greeted our table.

"Stuff off," Way spat.

"Leave," Matt glared.

"Door's the other way," I snapped.

"I think you're at the wrong table," S barked.

"Morning, L," Mello cheered.

We all looked at him like he grew another head.

"You need to go to a different table," Way said.

But he couldn't. Every table had five seats, and the only one with four people at it was where Mango, Olive, Skalita, and Near sat (they were the kids that wanted to be L).

Mello put his head down and ate his chocolate. He didn't ever not eat it.

"So… how'd you guys get here?" Mello asked.

"Well, my sister was brought here, but she had a hissy fit about me and Mikey not being here so L and Mr Wammy went looking for us," Way said.

"Yeah… she nearly blew up the church," I added.

"My step mother hated me, murdered my father, and told my step sister to send me and Mango to an orphanage. L was on the murder case, found out about me and her, saw that I built a completely functioning robot, and that she had mastered hypnosis, and brought us here," Matt said.

"You know, we've heard how Blake became an orphan, but not how she got here," Way said.

"B and I were just sitting in the staff office and we heard about some murders going on. I'm pretty sure we've all heard of the London Police Murders. We decided to sneak into the police station, get the files, and wrote a letter of who the murder was. They caught him, and L found out it was us, and we ended up in this hellhole," I told them.

"How old?"

"Me and B were four and eight."

"I was nine," Way said.

"Eight," Matt said.

Then Rue came up to me.

"**We all know the truth. How can you live with him as your brother? Seeing him every day, knowing what he's done. And you know it's not the first time. And it certainly won't be the last time. You know why he had a knife with him last night. It's not that hard to figure it out. So, what are you going to do about it?" **and with that, he left.

"I have to go," I said, leaving the hall.

I ran up two flights of stairs that seemed to take longer than usual to finish and made it to B's room.

I looked though B's room, and saw everything.

I saw what he'd done, and I saw who he was planning to be next.

It was me.

"BEYOND!" I yelled.

I was sure everyone in the house could hear my scream.

Next thing I knew I was being strangled.


	8. Chapter 8 (Killer-In-The-Making)

It's me S!  
...That's it; I'm killing someone in this chapter. Your welcome~!

Warnings: death, L, and BB being, well, BB.

* * *

I stared at Mello like he was a moron. Then again he wants to be L, but he's in third place... Stupid Mihael.

"Hey Mello, Secret, how did you to end up here?" Matt asked when Blake left.

"We-" Mello was cut off by a loud scream.

"BEYOND!"

'That was Blake!'

I left the table with Matt and Mello following me, we ran out of the hall and up the stairs to where we heard Blake scream. Beyond's room.

'Killing his own sister? Oh this is rich!'

'Not now Rain!'

'Blake's going to die, Blake's going to die~!'

'Shut up!'

'But why S? You know BB isn't exactly right in the head. Or is this because you're worried about your friends?'

I wish I could strangle her but she's just a voice in my head, I would have to kill myself to kill her. Yay, that means I can't get rid of her.

"Why did hah, Blake, huh, scream?" Matt asked panting, he wasn't a good runner.

"No idea," Mello said.

"How about we ask her when we find her?" I suggested, they nodded. When we got to B's room the door was ajar and we could see what was happening in his room.

B was choking Blake.

What.

The.

Hell!?

'Told ya~!'

"B WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mello practically screamed, I glared at B and tried to pry him off of Blake with Mello and Matt.

"I'm playing Tag, what does it look like I'm doing!?" B asked glaring at us, I saw him reach for something glinting in his pocket with his other hand, a knife. Before I could do anything, the jam lover was already about to stab Blake.

He tried to cut her but my brother pushed Blake out of the way at the last second, his shoulder was stabbed.

"OW!" Mello yelled. "Fuck, what's wrong with you B!?"

Matt and I managed to get Blake away from B, she gasped for air while B stood a few feet away from us looking murderous.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me Mihael, I'm just being myself!" B exclaimed coming towards us.

"By trying to kill your sister!?" I glared at him, he glared back.

"Stay out of this; I'm doing this for a reason!" B said and slashed at my arms and cut Matt's face.

"Beyond, STOP!" Blake yelled.

L and Quillsh came in the room when Blake yelled, they saw B wielding a knife and Mello, Matt and I bleeding while Blake already had choke marks on her neck. L took the knife from B with some struggle and restrained him.

"You have a lot of questions to answer Backup." L said dully, robotic bastard. "Watari, please make sure they're alright while I handle him."

"Of course." Quillsh said while L took B away, B kept looking back at us with a creepy stare.

"Are you okay Blake?" I asked, she looked a little angry, sad, and shocked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to be alone for a while," she said, Quillsh shook his head.

"Before-"

"I'm fine," she snapped, he nodded slowly. Blake left the room and L's 'lap dog' wrapped Matt, Mello and my wounds before saying he was going to find Roger.

"...What's wrong with B?" Mello asked bluntly, Matt scratched his bandaged cheek and sighed.

"B's never been the most stable person, I guess A's death caused him to snap." He said, I frowned. B and A didn't seem that close, well, not close enough to go crazy over the other's death.

"Hey Matt! What happened? Why did I see Panda drag B away with Roger?" Way asked running in the room with Mikey following him.

"Shit happened Way," Matt replied.

"We can see that," Mikey said quietly.

'Look around B's room'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

I looked through B's things, Matt and Mello did the same, there was paper after paper saying plans and details of being greater than L.

"Holy shit." Mello swore, he grabbed one of the Wara Ningyo dolls we found.

"Holy shit is right my friend." Matt said, holding a paper up to his face.

"Well this is interesting, I knew B was off his rocker but I didn't expect this." I muttered. He was going to kill not only Blake, but three other people before killing himself, and that's not even half of the stuff we found!

"Should we tell Roger?" Matt asked, I quickly shook my head.

"What's the point? Even if we told someone I doubt that would stop B from doing this," he nodded.

"I'm gonna find Blake." I stated before I let the room.

'Isn't this fun? Everyone's either dying, getting hurt or losing their minds.'

'No Rain, we're not killing anyone so shut up.'

'You're so boring S. Afraid to kill?'

'Nope. But I have something called morals.'

'Morals shmorals. Digging a knife into someone's heart is the way to go~'

'For you maybe.'

'Wanna know your name?'

Oh great, this question. Let me explain, Rain will ask me if I want to know my name but if I say yes, she laughs and says a death threat. Not that it matters though, I'll just ask Mello later.

I must have been really out of it since I just walked into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I recognized that voice.

"Sorry C..." I grumbled, why did I have to walk into this asshole?

"Oh it's you. Ugh, well listen up since everyone's being told; Skalita's dead." He said boredly. Wait, what?

"What? How did she die?" I asked, he tsked.

"I don't know! Apparently she fell off the roof or something. Now if you're done I have studying to do!"

He pushed past me, while I stood there.

"Is... Is this place turning into a murder house?" I asked myself. I shook my head and went to the roof. Yes I wanted to find Blake but I wanted to see if Skalita really was there.

I was not expecting Blake to be there, standing over the edge of the building.

"Hey Blake! What are you doing here?" I asked walking towards her.

"I've been here since B strangled me." She said, well I guess Skalita didn't fall off the roof then, there's not even any blood on the ground.

"Oh. Skalita died," I said changing the subject, Blake looked up.

"She died? Her lifespan never dropped though... Weird," she muttered.

"Agreed. Did you know B had all of those things in his room to become better then L?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, I found them in his room right before he tried strangling me."

"I wonder what's going to happen to B…" I watched X and Y arguing with Way on the ground.

"L's probably going to question him then send him off to an asylum or something," Blake sighed.

"Hmm..." I hummed. "Okay before we start talking about depressing stuff lets dye Near's hair like we planned on doing!"

"Okay! Do you have the dye?" Blake asked, at least today will end with one good thing.

"Yep." I pulled out a can of blue dye and a can of red dye from my pockets. What, you never know when you'll need dye. Or video games.

We went down stairs and looked for Sheep. He was in the library studying away without a care in the world.

"Okay so how should we do this?" I whispered.

"Let's sneak up behind him and drench his clothes with the red and blue dye." She whispered back.

"Sheep's going to be a freaking rainbow after this." I muttered, smiling a little.

We slowly creeped towards him trying not to make a sound, when Blake was going to pour the red dye on his head the damn sheep spoke.

"If you're trying to be sneaky you're doing a horrible job."

"I don't care Sheep!" I said irritated, I'm a Keehl, so I hate albino sheep. He turned around to look at us, he twirled his hair.

"You two again? Hmm, shouldn't you be with Backup, Matt and Mello?"

"..." Blake said nothing and literally drowned Sheep in red dye while I drowned him in blue dye. He kinda looked purple but there was more red then purple. And for some reason, green.

"Stupid Sheep," Blake and I said in unison, this wasn't as funny since he didn't react much but it was still funny, he did look like a colourful blob after all!

An hour later we were in Way's room playing Matt's GameBoys.

"So let me get this straight; you two dyed Near and laughed, then Mango came in the library and tried to rip your hair out so you ran but she chased you around the building?" Matt asked, I nodded.

"So how did Skalita die?" Blake asked.

"X and Y said she fell off the roof but she actually ate pancakes with rat poison in them," Way said boredly.

"Oh," was all Blake said.


	9. And Now Things Get Weirder

I had writers block on this one. BTW, another death!

Warnings: Death, Shinigami, Possible over use of the word 'Horrible', and Asylums

* * *

I was still a little in shock; my own brother tried to kill me, he murdered his boyfriend without any motivation, and the girl who pretty much raised me died. And it wasn't an accident.

"_**Maybe we should just leave…"**_ Bandit said.

I shook my head. Yes, I agreed with her, but that wouldn't change anything. Anywhere a Birthday is, death and mayhem are sure to follow.

"I know why her numbers never dropped…" I whispered.

Everyone looked at me.

"Her numbers had dropped by three days two days ago and then stopped changing. She was pregnant. That's why the poison killed her, because it killed the baby and all the carbon-dioxide couldn't circulate properly so they built up," I explained.

"_**Really, Believe, we should leave. You'll have nothing here for you once they send Beyond and Rue away,"**_ the shinigami continued.

Mikey walked in and he looked sad.

"Uhh… you guys don't have to go to lunch if you don't want… Roger said he'll send some food up," he said. He was a nervous wreck most days, but that was just how he was.

"Thanks, Mikes," I said.

Just before he left the room he said, "He'll be leaving in ten minutes if you want to see him off."

I looked away. Not much was said, because everyone had gone back to their games. But I couldn't bring myself to play.

Two people dead in less than twenty-four hours, one suspected murder, one attempted murder, and we found out we have a psychopath in our midst.

Well, they found out. I always knew.

I stood up and went to my room.

I was ugly, wasn't I?

No wonder my own brother wanted to kill me.

Stop it Believe, we are not going there again.

My mind told me. I refused to believe it was another voice in my head. It had a name, Annabelle, but I never addressed it as such.

It was right; I couldn't go back into depression. I pulled out some bubblegum, and stared at the marks on my neck. I knew they'd never go away; it was a part of the curse I was born with.

**Just one. Come on, you know you want to.**

Said another voice in my head. It was kinda like a Shoulder-Angle/Shoulder-Devil deal.

No, Believe, don't listen to Alex. She's always wanted the worst for you.

But Alex always won. I picked up the razor and just did a quick slice along my stomach.

_If anyone asks, C beat me up again…_

I nodded, content with my cover story. As long as Way doesn't see it, I'm fine.

Way knows my history. He knows everything, including my real name. He can also see and hear Bandit, and she likes him.

I saw that a van had pulled up in front of the house, so wrapped up my cut and I jumped out my window to see if it was what I thought it was.

It was.

The van for Wammy Asylum.

I saw my brother in a straightjacket, being pulled into the van by a leash. I let some tears slip. At that moment, I didn't care that he tried to kill me, he was my brother, the only family I had, and he was being taken from me.

"**He's going to let me out now and then, so we'll be in contact,"** Rue said before they left.

I watched the van drive away. It started raining. Way and S ran out of the house. It was like a goddamn movie.

"Come inside, Blake. You don't want to get sick or anything," Mikey said, walking out.

"I'm going to the nurse anyway," I snapped, walking past them to see Tammy, the nurse.

"Hey, Blake, why you here today?" she asked. Tammy was the only adult to call me Blake at Wammy's.

"B's been taken to Wammy Asylum," I said in a glum tone.

"Oh, Blake, that must be horrible! I feel so horrible for you, what happened?" she asked.

I showed her my neck. "He tried to kill me… and no one knows, but he killed A…"

"My god! That is horrible! Why?"

"He hates L… he wants to show him up, and not even the asylum will stop him."

Tammy hugged me. "You'll be fine, Blake. Remember, be yourself, never take shit from anyone, and…"

"And never let them take you alive," I laughed. She always made me smile.

With my new found optimism, I danced through the halls to my room until my side started hurting.

_Shit! I opened it!_

The closest room was Matt's, so I wondered in there. He was there with Mello and they saw I was bleeding.

"What happened?!" Matt asked, putting down the X-Box controller.

"C beat me up again," I lied.

He was about to wrap it up when Mello looked at it.

"That was done with a razor, and we all know C has a fear of blades," he deadpanned.

My eyes widened. How the fuck…?

Matt looked at me. He had heard from Way that I had cut, but he never believed him.

"Mells, call Way," he said as he wrapped me up.

"Do it yourself," Mello said.

"Mello, call him for god sakes!" Matt yelled.

Now that I see them together, they look like an old married couple… well, they act like it. They would be good together.

When Way came in, S followed.

"Did you?!" Way yelled.

"She told me to," I hissed.

He shook his head. "Bandit wouldn't let you."

"It was Alex. I should listen to Annabelle more," I whispered.

S sat next to me. "Why did you do it?" she asked calmly.

"I'm ugly. It's no surprise he tried to kill me. I'm a horrible sister…"

"No you are _not_, Blake. You are an amazing friend, and I am happy I had you to show me around this hellhole. If you end up like A, I will bring you back to life, just so I can kill you again!" she lectured. I laughed a little at her threat.

"Hello," said two voices.

"Hi X, hi Y," I said.

"Olive has hung himself," they said plainly.

We all groaned. People just keep dying!

"Well, it's no surprise. His numbers dropped and Skalita was his girlfriend, and she was carrying his child," I sighed.

We all got up while the twins went to get Roger.

I saw the head of dyed green hair hanging low, held up by a bed sheet.

"Another one?" Roger asked.

"Three in less than twenty-four hours, plus one sent away," Mello sighed. "And an attempted murder, along with a suspected murder."

"You know, it should have been expected when A died, B going crazy, I mean," Matt said.

"What do you mean?" S asked.

I stepped into my room, but poked my head out of the door for a second.

"My brother and A were dating."


	10. Chapter 10 (Killer-In-The-Making)

Hello readers, enjoy the chapter and happy holidays!

* * *

Three weeks ago if you told me your brother was in a gay relationship, I would have grinned like an idiot and asked who was seme and who was uke. But since I'm not in the past that's not happening today.

"Well I can see why he'd go crazy then, but still I wouldn't expect him to try to kill Blake," Mello sighed, Matt nodded.

"Well think about it Mello-jello, if you had a lover, say… Matt for example, wouldn't you go crazy if he killed himself and didn't let anyone know how he felt?" I asked, both of them blushed lightly.

"Y-yeah, I guess I'd lose it." The blonde replied I nodded.

'So Blake's a cutter, B's berserk, you have amnesia or something, and everyone has an addiction, hmm... Hey S, I think you're in a mental hospital!' I growled, causing the others look at me in confusion.

"Don't ask," I said bluntly, Way cleared his throat.

"I'm going back to my room; I've had enough death for one day." He walked down the hall and went in his room.

"We will be going as well," Y and X stated in unison and left.

"Since everyone's going somewhere I'm going to talk to Blake. Have fun love birds!" I said, making Mello swear at me about hinting that he's gay. At least I support him unlike how our bastard father didn't!

I knocked on the door before I opened it and walked in the spacious room. Blake was lying on her bed chewing grape bubble gum. Oh no, she's thinking again.

"Blake, you thinking about world domination without Bandit or myself?" I asked, she shook her head and sat up.

"Not today. Too much is happening. A, Skalita, Olive… they're dead S, dead! And Beyond's been taken to an asylum which won't help him, it won't stop him from trying to beat L!" she snapped at me, I don't blame her for being irritated.

"I know what you mean; we need a break, a long, long, stupid break. If you're worried about B, don't, if he goes through with his plan we'll just have to find him and literally kick some sense back into him!" I exclaimed making her smile a little.

"Yeah, let's leave Wammy's House and start a new life in Florida! Once we hear about B, we'll go to wherever he is and punch him in the face," she joked, I grinned. I looked out the window and watched the rain when neither of us said anything after that.

This felt like an anime. Blake and I are stuck being the epic main characters that were dragged into chaos, Beyond is the main antagonist (along with Mango, L, and Sheep). Matt and Mello can be the canon pairing with B and A, while the plot is: Gifted orphans struggle to get by in life when their home is turned into a murder house! ...Oh shit.

"Blake our lives are an anime," I said suddenly, she gave me a quizzical look.

"Uh, okay. Have you had any sugar recently?"

I shook my head. "No! Think about it, our lives are like some plot from a high school anime, or maybe Baka and Test in a way. Can you summon Bandit?"

"No but she follows me around a lot," she said. When things started to get silent again I brought up the old subject.

"Are you worried about B?" I asked, she didn't say anything, after a few minutes she shrugged.

"Yes and no. I know he'll get out of Wammy Asylum on his own but I don't know what he'll do after. He probably won't come back but he might not start his killings right away. Or maybe he'll forget his plan and live with the squirrels," she said the last part sarcastically.

"Yeah, and he'll rule the forest with a turtle," I said just as sarcastically. "Welp, I'm gonna go to my room, I have to beat Pokémon Red before Matt beats Pokémon Yellow!" I stated and ran out of the room.

Maybe I should avoid sugar for a while…

The next day was pretty boring; Roger changed the Rankings so I went to look at them with Mello and Blake.

_1__st__, Mello_

_2__nd__, Near _

_3__rd__, Before_

_4__th,__ Matt_

_5__th__, Secret_

_6__th__, Mango_

_7__th__, Way_

_8__th__, Linda_

_9__th__, Sass_

_10__th__, C_

I groaned when I saw C and Mango's ranks, now they get to whine and nag about being so far away from number one, and how am I still in the top ten? Mello and Blake continued to stare at the Rankings before Mello said something.

"How is that brat sheep number 2? He looks like a five year-old!" he said I shrugged. Meh, at least this time he's not a four year-old to Mihael, that would make things weirder.

"Maybe he's an advanced five year-old." I offered he tsked.

"Advanced my ass..." he muttered. Note to self: If Blake and I kick some sense back into B, let's get my brother next. Stupid Sheep, stupid L, stupid Rankings.

"How am I still in the top ten...?" Blake asked herself.

"That's what I'm wondering about me," I said.

"Hey guys," Matt waved at us tiredly, he and Way came up to us and looked at the Rankings.

"Congrats Mells, your number one," Matt said unenthusiastically.

"Yippee," Mello said and flicked Matt on his forehead.

"Before they start fighting or something lets go get breakfast," Way said and started going to the kitchen, we followed him.

When we got there, we saw Roger and L putting up 'keep out' tape on the door to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Way asked and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Since Skalita was poisoned when she was eating, we're going to look for any evidence for who put rat poison in her food." L said and bit his thumb nail, I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? I know it's important that we know who killed her but this place is full of geniuses! I doubt any of us would be dumb enough to leave evidence." I just know I'll regret saying that later, why do I have to be an idiot?

The detective looked at me and tilted his head. "Oh? And what makes you say that Secret? Know anything about Skalita's death?"

I glared at him, yep, I was right. "I was only making a point, it's not like I shoved a knife in your face and said 'look at me, I'm a serial killer'." ...I'm not helping myself am I?

"She's got a point there, panda." Matt said, Blake nodded and glared at L and Roger.

"S, Matt, shut up before he thinks you killed Skalita." Mello hissed at me and the redhead.

'If you're sent to an asylum or jail, I'm taking control.'

"Hmm, I suppose. Anyways Watari left your breakfast for you in the hall." L said and went into the kitchen; Roger glared at us and went somewhere.

"...I'm just going to get my breakfast now," Way said and walked into the hall.

"I guess everything's starting to go back to normal, as normal as this place gets at least." Mello said and gnawed on his chocolate bar.

"I guess," Blake agreed. We went in the hall and sat at the table with eggs, toast, waffles and gummy bears on it.

"Do I even want to know about the gummy bears?" I looked at them before poking a green one. The gummy bears weren't in the bag; actually I think they were ripped out of the bag.

"C was throwing a tantrum so he took his anger out on some gummy bears," X and Y said from their table.

"Those poor bears," Matt mourned, I pity the gummy bears, one's head is ripped off and others are missing their tiny limbs.

We ate most of the food on the table and went our separate ways; I went outside with my 3DS and looked at the sky. I would have stayed with either Blake or Matt but I need to think about all of the crap that's been happening.

B probably killed A and Skalita, why, I have no idea. If A was his boyfriend you'd think he'd want him alive and Skalita and B weren't on bad terms either so I don't know why he'd want to kill them.

Mello's in denial that he won't do anything stupid now that he's L's top successor. I don't even know what Blake's going to do anymore since Skalita's dead as well. God, we need a reset button or something.

'Hey S, don't forget about Olive committing suicide.'

And him dying, I bet X and Y are next, it's always the twins who are the fourth and fifth victims so why not them!?

'Maybe Matt and Mango are next, they're twins after all~'

'I refuse to believe Matt has a twin so they don't count.'

I heard twigs snap to my left. Oh shit, this is like a horror movie now- wait a minute, why did I have to be the idiot who goes off on their own to die!? Why couldn't it be C, he's feminine enough and he's blonde so that's a bonus!

"I warn you, I'm a black belt in karate!" I shouted; its true I was.


	11. He's Baaaack!

Merry Christmas, people and non-people of the Death Note fandom! BTW, who likes the new cover?

Warnings: Timeskips, Shinigami, Insane people, and Secrets!

* * *

I wondered the halls for a while, blowing grape scented bubble gum bubbles. I have come to a few conclusions: Mello is gay (I may have been in my room, but I could pretty much _smell_ the blush he had when S was talking about the A/B situation), Matt is gay (I didn't know until he came to me asking if S had said anything about Mello being 'on that side of the fence'), C's dying on November 6th, a Tuesday, and Bandit is going outside.

Wait. Bandit's going outside?!

I opened the nearest window and jumped out. I really need to start using doors… I'll get to that.

I felt something in my shorts pocket. My razor. Why am I still carrying this around?

Never mind.

I'll give it to… who can I give it to? Normally I'd give it Skalita, but she's… she's dead. B killed her.

I followed Bandit and saw S in the distance. What the…? Why was Bandit going to S?

_I swear that shinigami will be the death of me…_

I heard a twig snap.

"I warn you, I'm a black belt in karate!" I heard S threaten.

"It wouldn't be much use, Secret. I'm not even human," Bandit said… aloud!

Seeing and hearing that made me realise how similar we were. Bandit was dressed in black shorts, a dark blue tank top, and dark blue high top converse. She had chin length black hair and red slitted eyes, and eight finger shaped bruises on her neck. The only difference was she had wings.

She even had my voice.

"Blake? Why did you just call me Secret? You never call me that," S said, a little nervous.

"Because that's not me," I said, coming down from the tree I was in.

"Blake?" S said, looking at me. "Blake?" she said, looking at Bandit. She looked between the two of us, confused.

"I'm Blake, and that's Bandit. You know? The shinigami," I said standing next to my shinigami.

"Ok, tell me something only Blake would know," S said, challenging me.

"Your brother's real name is Miheal Keehl, I can't read your real name, Miheal is gay, and Mango has a huge crush on him," I deadpanned.

"Welp, you're Blake," S laughed lightly. "Only you'd be able to get that much information and say it in such an uninterested tone."

I laughed at her, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Only you would. Now why is Bandit here?" she asked.

"I learnt to materialise, I wanted to mess with her…" Bandit confessed.

"You mean like Rue did?" I asked, Bandit nodded.

"What did Rue do?" S asked.

"On Matt's second day, Rue started materialise, and he and B started wondering around. B would talk to Matt, then walk the opposite way to Matt, and when he'd turn the corner, Rue would be standing there. We never told him what happened," I laughed.

"So he wasn't all bad?" S asked, smiling.

I shook my head. I was about to say something when the PA system said, "Before, you are needed in Mr Wammy's office."

"See ya, S. Bandit, let's go," I said, running through the front door. See? I used the door!

When I got to the old man's office, I saw panda man standing there.

"What?" I snapped.

"Backup will be allowed out on my birthday."

* * *

October 30th. God damn it! Four months have gone by too fast. I haven't even told S, Way, Mello, or Matt that B will be back tomorrow.

I'm really stressed about it. I'm almost out of this month's supply of bubble gum.

There have been some good times. S and I attacked the old shed with water balloons full of red paint until it fell down. We blamed it on C, and he had detention for three weeks!

"Hey Blake, I'm coming in," I heard S say, walking in my room.

"Are you still pacing?" she asked. I kept pacing.

"Ok, you need to sit," she said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me onto my chair.

"He's coming back tomorrow and my numbers have been messing up. I'm going to die," I said quietly.

S blinked then left. Next thing I knew Matt, Mello, and Way had rushed in my room, S not too far behind.

"Why did you tell me- uhh, us that B was coming back?" Way was frantic, almost pacing like I was before.

"Because… because I started again; in fear. I didn't want you knowing, because you freak out every time I just get a burise, so the fact I have scars… you'd hate me… all of you would," I admitted.

"S, I want you to take this and get rid of it," I said, holding out my razor.

"Blake…"

"You take it and do whatever you have to, just make sure I don't get my hands on it again!" I yelled, putting the blade in her palm and closing her hand.

S nodded and left. The entire time, I caught Mello and Matt sneaking glances at each other. Then I got an idea.

"Uh, Way, why don't you make sure S really does get rid of it," I smirked, pushing Way out my room, and locking the door behind him.

I turned to the two boys left in my room, still smirking.

"Ok, this," I said, pointing at both of them, "has been going on for four months, and I am getting sick of it."

"Huh?" Matt asked, blushing.

"What the h-hell are you t-talking about, Blake?" Mello asked, also blushing.

"What?! Am I the only smart person in this room?!" I asked. They both looked so adorable all confused about what I was talking about. I face palmed.

I sighed. "Matt, Mello's gay and likes you. Mello, Matt's gay and likes you. Everything good?"

They both blinked, blushed, looked at each other, and started leaning in.

"Hey, hey, hey! If you two are gonna start making out, do it in one of your rooms! I've witnessed too much of this with the Crazy and the Dead!" I cried, pushing them out the door.

"Have fun!" I called out as they went into Mello's room and S and Way came back.

"I'm even going to ask," Way muttered, going to him room.

"Do I even want to know what I missed?" S asked.

"I gave Matt and Mello-jello their Christmas presents early," I said.

"You mean…?"

"Yup!"

I heard a car pull up, and S and I ran to the window.

Two people, who looked so alike it was uncanny, stepped out.

I went under my bed and S left without a word. But that didn't stop anything. A few minutes passed and the younger of the look-a-likes came into my room, pulled me from under my bed, and hugged me.

"Well, well, baby sis. Looks like I'm back. We both know what's going to happen. I hope you can control your abilities better, now," B whispered harshly into my ear.

There was a difference between my brother and I, and that was I was more powerful. I can see anyone's name and numbers, and any shinigami, while my brother cannot. Neither of us know why this is, but he never liked it.

"Actually, Beyond, I have. I hope you know what you're doing, now, because there are more of us watching you. So watch out."


	12. Chapter 12 (K-I-T-M)

Hello, welcome back!

Warnings: B, L, life, everything in between.

* * *

I just know I'm going to regret leaving Blake with her crazy brother. Yeah I lurked in the hallways and when I was about to leave (I get bored really easily, sorry) Birthday boy decides to show up. And I'm not talking about L.

_'So... When do you think we'll hear the blood curdling screams?__'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Kill yourself?'_

_'No.'_

_'Please... I'll leave you alone, permanently~! That's what you want after all?'_

_'...'_

_'I swear if you were a real person I would cut off your limbs with a saw, dip your body in boiling oil, stitch a frown into your face, cut out your eyes, rip out your organs and give them to a cannibal, and finally set your corpse on fire.'_

_'...'_

And... there's the evil laughter I knew was coming! I really do belong in an asylum don't I? That's it; I'm taking refuge in my games, you know, where I can't have a mental breakdown or anything!

"S, why are you in the feetle position on the floor?" Mello asked, I nearly jumped out of my skin. He came out of nowhere, I swear!

"Wah!? Mells, you're not a ninja are you? Don't lie to me I'll know if you lie, if you do I'll give you the 'look'." I threatened, give me a break I'm bored. And I might have had some of Mello's chocolate.

"No I'm not a ninja you idiot. Now answer my question, will ya?" He glared at me.

"I assume you're the uke in the relationship. Hmm, Mattie never struck me as a seme, oh well I ship it," I said casually, he just blushed and glared. "And I'm doing super secret, spy stuff so shoo."

"Secret spy stuff," he repeated. "Yay, my sister is a little kid again."

"_Super_ secret spy stuff," I corrected, he turned to leave but I said something else, just to annoy him. "Congrats on finally becoming a uke, brother dearest~!"

"I'm not a uke!" he snapped.

"So Mattie's your uke? Le gasp, you're seme!?" I asked and stood up. In my defence for still being on the floor... I regret nothing.

"S-shut up!" And with that, Mi-chan left the hallway.

"Hmm, might as well finish Pokémon Red, Pokémon league here I come!"

An hour later I was in my room listening to my CD player. I know I shouldn't have things like a 3DS or a CD player but no one's said anything. Although I'm pretty sure panda man and Roger think I'm from the future. Pfft...

Just as the next MCR song was about to play, Way and Matt literally threw open my door and waltzed in here. The hell?

"Welcome friends! Care for a, uh, skittles pack?" I offered, grinning stupidly.

"You have to go to the office," Way said.

"Oh okay, but why do you two look like someone just died?" I asked and shut off my CD player, forgive me Gerard.

"Well, I think you'll know when you go to the office, Mells is already there." Matt said, I noticed he face was a little pink. All that just from mentioning Mello's name. Man I can't wait to know about his reaction when they have sex one day. Because we all know it's going to happen.

"What happened?" I asked seriously. If they give me any 'you'll find out' excuses...

"We don't know the details but L wanted to see you and Mells." Matt explained and took out his game boy.

"What the gamer said," Way added.

"M'kay," I sighed. "Goodbye, and get out of my room guys." I said and left, shutting the door when they were out of my room.

When I got to the office, L and Mello were there talking about something. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Ah good Secret's here. Now then I've been told of your... conditions that not even Watari or Roger understand."

"Is it the 'we're not depressed orphans' thing? If so you should be happy neither one of us have offed ourselves off," I said, you have no idea how much I wanted to add 'yet' to that sentence.

"Or is it the 'surprisingly smart for our ages' thing? Everyone here is smart for their age..." Mello said eating a chocolate bar. I swear there's an endless supply in his pockets and no one will convince me otherwise.

"No. It's about you," he looked at me. Get your creepy, soulless eyes away from me dude, "having slight amnesia, and you-" he looked at the blonde a few feet away from him, "showing signs of IED."

"Oh," I started with a laugh. "This is about our alleged mental disorders. Well Panda, let me say this; you don't care. I know you don't you know you don't, so let's cut to the chase. You're just bored and want to see what you can get from us? Or is it because you don't know what happened to mine and Mello's family? You did just find us in a run-down orphanage after all!"

"S," Mello called, I ignored him.

"Secret-"

"You annoy me-no you infuriate me. I'll just go on a whim here and say that my brother and I are another case for you to solve. Love to break it to you but there's nothing to solve. I'm okay with having holes in my memory and Mello's bipolar. Or on his boy-period. Good-bye bastard and brother," I said and slammed the door shut when I left.

I lied about my memory but L doesn't need to know; besides Mello already knows how I feel about my memories.

I wandered the halls until I bumped into someone. Is it me or have I been doing that a lot lately?

"Meh, sorry, don't nag at me." I said, oh I don't have to worry about being nagged at. It was only Blake.

"I don't feel like nagging," she said tiredly. "Why did Panda want to see you and Mello-jello?"

I sighed. "He wanted to talk about mine and Mello's 'mental problems' when we have none! He's always been bipolar and my memories are gone, dammit! ...Sorry, how did it go with B?" I asked, trying to calm down. I felt like I was about to go on a rampage.

"It went… Birthday-ish." She said and scratched the back of her head.

"Does that mean it went bad? My nose is itchy!" I stated and scratched my nose furiously. She laughed lightly, I joined her.

"If you mean 'did someone almost die' then no. He just said some things and so did I," she said the last part hesitantly. 'Ello, what's all this then? *English accent*

"Ah okay," she'll tell me if it's really important. But I will pry later. "Where is B anyway?"

"He went to the kitchen for some jam, Bandit went with him so she could talk to Rue," Blake answered.

"Oh, remind me not to eat lunch or dinner today," I said/pleaded, Blake nodded.

"Wanna watch anime and read manga, I'll get the popcorn." I added she grinned.

"Sure, I'll get the manga and tapes then," we parted so we could get the things.

When I got to the kitchen I practically destroyed the room and utensils looking for the popcorn.

"Where is it-oh come on I can find the lucky charms from two months ago but not popcorn!? Seriously?" I threw the cereal somewhere behind me. I was looking in a cupboard for the popcorn when I heard someone speak behind me.

"You mean this popcorn?"

I hit my head on the cupboard.

"FUCK, why does this keep happening!?" I was having one of my 'I'm going to scream instead of talk calmly' days.

"Secret, you've been hitting your head on cupboards? What has Believe been doing to you?"

I rubbed my head and looked at the figure in front of me. As always B had a jam jar, and this time a popcorn bag.

"Who? Never mind can I have that popcorn?" He did nothing for a while and threw the bag at me, I caught it.

"Believe is Blake, and if there's any jam on the popcorn don't blame me," he replied.

I have way too many questions running through my head right now; starting with why he would tell me Blake's real name. But I doubt he'll give me a straight answer if I ask him.

"Thanks for the popcorn..." I said awkwardly and put the popcorn in the microwave. Hurry up, hurry up, the awkward silence will kill me!

"How has everyone been since my departure?" B asked, digging his hand in the jam jar.

"We've been peachy, L's an asshole, and Sheep is annoying, nothing new." I said sarcastically, "What's Wammy's Asylum like?"

"The usual, everyday asylum. Cold, isolated, and boring~" He said in a sing song voice.

"That sucks," the microwave dinged, signalling the popcorn has, well popped. I grabbed a large bowl and dumped all the popcorn in the bowl.

"I have places to go and people to see, see ya B. Maybe." He nodded and I walked away.

"Blaaaaaaake!" I yelled when I entered the game room. "I got the popcorn!"

"Okaaaay!" she yelled back, she was putting a tape in the VCR. "What took you so long? I almost started without you!"

"That's cruel! And I hit a detour in my popcorn quest." I sniffed. "The popcorn came buttery. Meh." I placed the bowl on the little table next to the couch and flumped on said couch.

"Really? That's okay, as long as it's not drowned in butter. Now, let the anime marathon begin!" she exclaimed and pressed 'play'.

Throughout the whole thing I noticed Blake glance around like she was looking for something. Bandit maybe? Paranoia-what did B do?

"What exactly did you and B talk about Blake?" I asked, she looked at me then back at the T.V.

"He talked about me controlling my shinigami abilities, those would be seeing everyone's names and numbers," she explained. "Except your name though."

"Hmm, at least he didn't ask anything weird," I said, stretching, she looked puzzled.

"Like what?"

"Like giraffe weird, or goblin weird." I tried to explain, I even did hand motions.

"Let's just go with goblin weird. Knowing B it would make more sense," Blake added. It doesn't feel right to call her Believe; I'm too used to Blake. And she'd probably be really confused and ask why I know it, I'll tell her but right now let me enjoy the anime marathon.


	13. Aftermath

2014 everything (because not all of you are human)! I hope you all made it through 2013 without killing any humans!

Warnings: B, Yaoi (you know you've been waiting for it), Voices, Guns, and Self Harm

* * *

I wasn't feeling so good about the popcorn, hence why I didn't eat any. There were things B said that weren't sitting well with me.

"_You know they don't care. You've always been useless."_

"_It's your fault Mum's dead. All your fault! I bet Dad would be alive, too, if you weren't born."_

"_You don't even have the qualities of a shinigami child! You were just a mistake!"_

Just a mistake…

A mistake…

Mistake…

"I am not a mistake!" I yelled.

S looked at me, a little bit of worry hidden in the back of her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Blake?" she asked.

"Nothing… just something I was thinking about…" I said.

_Maybe he's right… I'm not anything like a shinigami… I've never been very shinigami-like. It is my fault that Mum's dead, and if she was alive, she would have stopped Dad going out that night, so I guess it's my fault he's dead, too. NO! This is what Beyond wants, he wants to get under my skin; psychological war fair…_

"Ok, Blake, something is going on. Your pupils are going round," S said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"B stands for bastard!~" I sang. I didn't even know why… what remained of my sanity left back in September… I ate all my bubble gum on one day, and it was because there was a disturbance in the realm of the dead.

I'm just very good at not being too insane.

"What do you mean?"

"Things B said… it's gotten under my skin. I'm a mistake, it's my fault our parents are dead, I'm useless, things like that. My aunt had said some things like that before she died, and that's why I started cutting. The words repeat… that's why I need music," I said.

I never told anyone this, except A before he died. I trusted A… I guess he told my asshole of a brother about it.

If he weren't already dead, I'd kill him… maybe I still can?

I'll ask Bandit later.

"And he's getting under your skin…?" I nodded. "He's an ass!"

I decided to change the subject. "So, what do you think of the whole 'M Squared' relationship?"

"The what?"

"Mattie and Mello-jello."

"I'm fine with it. If you hadn't gotten them together, I would have. It's been pissing me off!" S said, laughing a little.

"Me too! That's why I sent Way with you, so I could get it over with," I laughed.

We kept laughing until B appeared in the door way.

"Lunch is ready," he said.

"We've had too much popcorn for lunch. But thank you, _Backup_," I hissed. If I knew anything about my brother, it was if you call him 'Backup' he becomes pissed!

"Whatever, Before," he snapped.

"Yes, Before. Before L. Before Alternate. Before _Backup_," I laughed. Ok, so sometimes my insanity gets the better of me.

He narrowed his eyes, but left.

S and I looked at each other, then laughed again. See? I'm not the only crazy one!

"Did you just insult your brother to the point that he hates you?" S asked.

"He hasn't ever liked me! You should have seen us in our first three orphanages!" I half screamed, half laughed. There was a reason we changed between three orphanages in two months… but I'll get to that later… maybe.

And I'll probably tell that I've been in an asylum later…

We laughed til Matt and Mello found us. Their faces were really funny. They looked really confused and both were blushing as if they were about to admit they had gone at it like rabbits.

Maybe they had? They _were_ out of breath…

"Blake… I think you may want to see this," Mello said.

"It has to do with B," Matt added.

I rolled my eyes and ran to the dining hall. There I was met with a sight so awful I gagged.

L.

And.

B.

Making.

Out!

THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!

My brain was blowing up!

I mean it! It was like mashed shrimp, strawberry jam, and raspberry jelly. That's how messed up my brain was.

**Good thing you stopped by the gun room on your way, huh?**Alex whispered.

_Yes… it is_

I took the hand gun in my hands and readied it. It wasn't that hard to use, and I knew what to do (top five get to use guns).

I aimed and shot, scaring the shit out of my brother and the panda man.

It's not like I would have killed them! I am a good shot, and I never miss.

**Then again, if you **_**did**_** kill them, you could have said there's a first time for everything**

Shut up Alex!

_Yeah, what she said…_

Alex, as per usual, was right.

"I never thought you would stoop so low, Beyond," I sighed and walked out of there.

I went straight back to my room and slept. By the time I woke, it was nearly three in the morning, and the words kept repeating.

I had to cut. The words were eating away at me, and I needed to shut them up. I went through all the places I used to hide my blade; under my pillow, under my mattress, under my rug, in my CD cases, and the secret compartment in a chair leg. Then I remembered I gave it to S.

_Damn it! Why did I give it to her?!_

I went through everyone in the house I knew, to see who would have a blade _and_ would give it to me.

The twins: Nope  
Mello: Nope  
Matt: Nope  
Way: No Way in hell (lol, pun)  
S: Again, no way in hell  
Linda: Nope  
Sass: She'd give me one, but she wouldn't have one  
Beyond: Hell no!  
Mikey: Nope  
Mango: Same as Sass  
Near: No

I don't know anyone else in Hall A well enough to ask them.

**Hall B maybe?**

C: Fear of blades  
Wolf: She wouldn't  
Cross: He'd kill me before I could ask (he's made seven attempts on my life)!  
Cancer: She wouldn't

Then it hit me. They hadn't cleared out A's room and I know he cut!

I snuck out of my room and into A's.

_If I were A, and I needed to hide a razor from B, where would I put it?_ I asked myself.

I checked the entire room until I got to his sock draw. There was a false bottom, in that false bottom, three blades. One stained, two clean. I picked up the smallest clean one.

I pulled up my shirt and cut, allowing my pain to leave along with my blood. I took the blade back to my room and put it in the chair leg.

Everyone's going to be so upset that you've gone back into this, Believe, Annabelle said.

"_**Going back, huh?"**_ Bandit asked.

"I need it," I sighed.

"_**No, you need to talk to S, or Way, or anyone, but not me. You know I'm not allowed to-"**_

"Interfere in the things us humans do. It would kill you if you saved me, and then it'd be useless, because without you, I'd die," I finished. She's told me before.

I sat up until sunrise, knowing Cancer woke at sunrise. Maybe I could talk to her. No, she'd give me a huge lecture. Maybe I could talk to Mikey… yeah! I'll talk to him. He's like a brother to me.

I left my room again and went to his room, knocking on his door. When he opened it, he looked like he hadn't slept.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He had bags under his eyes, and he hadn't put on his glasses. His beanie was all weird and lopsided, and his dirty blond/brown near shoulder length hair was like a bird's nest (Matt used to try to get Mikey and Way to cut their hair, but now Mello's around, he's shut up).

"How could you not hear it all night?! It kept up most of us!" he asked. Nope, heard nothing, the voices were too loud.

"That's kinda what I need to talk to you about," I said. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and let me through. I sat on the chair closet to his bass (which he was in love with) and he sat on his bed.

"What do you need, Blake?" he asked, putting on his glasses.

"Look, I'm not sure if Way has told you about the fact that I used to cut, but I did, and I still do. I hear voices, and last night they were screaming. That's why I didn't hear anything, the voices were so loud. I had given my razor to S and Way to get rid of, but last night it got too much, and I found another one. I'm not telling you this so you can stop me, but I need to tell someone, because it's getting worse. One day, I may ask for you to help me, and to stop me, but that's not today. I just needed to tell someone. And whatever you do, do not tell anyone."

Once that was off my chest, I left and went back to my room to grab some bubble gum (aka, life) and then went down to the hall to eat.

"_**Happy Halloween, Believe,"**_ Bandit said. I smiled.

"Happy Halloween to you to, Bandit."

Wednesday 31st, Halloween. Maybe I should go to the Shinigami realm party this year. I am invited.

"Blake!" I heard S call.

"S!"

"Blake, help! I think my brother's eating Matt!" she screamed. I laughed when the two of them walked in; sucking each other's faces off.

"Guys! I told you; keep it in your bedrooms!" I yelled, trying not to laugh.

They pulled apart, blushing like crazy. We all (S, Bandit, me) started laughing at them. I am so glad I got them together.

I picked up my choc-chip pop-tarts, slapped the sugar out of S's hand (she can_not_ handle that stuff), and went back to our table.

"Uh, Blake I have to tell you something," S whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked, but since I had pop-tart in my mouth, it sounded like 'Ehh?'

"Well, the reason I took so long getting the popcorn was because I bumped into B…"


	14. Chapter 14 (K-I-T-M)

If you've made it this far into the New Year, I salute you!

Warnings: B, voices, and yaoi (because I know we all love it even if we say we don't!).

* * *

"Well, the reason I took so long getting the popcorn was because I bumped into B..." I said hesitantly. I told myself I would tell her what happened, I just hope she doesn't rage.

"...What?" She stopped eating her pop-tart.

"Before I continue, I'm really happy we didn't eat the popcorn since B gave it to me and I just realized that since I'm an idiot. Anyways he was acting casual which was weird for him, which really freaked me out and he told me your real name." I breathed in, I wasn't breathing during my confession/explanation/thing.

"What!?" she almost threw her pop-tart across the room. Almost. But it did break in half.

"I don't know why that shit happened but it did and now I'm craving sugar so if you're about to start screaming, swearing, and flailing wait a minute!" I said and grabbed another pop-tart. I know sugar and I cause chaos but dammit I'm panicking right now!

An awkward silence went on for what felt like an eternity and Blake broke the silence.

"So you know my real name, and B could have poisoned us with popcorn... Why did you bring the popcorn!?" she half-asked half-screamed. I flailed my arms around.

"I don't know! I decided if you tried to eat the popcorn I'd throw the bowl across the room and scream 'This makes no sense so let's start a riot'!" I explained.

"Okay, okay let's calm down before everyone hears us." Blake said, ruffled her hair, and sighed. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he just asked how everyone was and talked about the asylum he stayed at." I said, it felt good getting this off my chest, I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't say anything.

And trust me that would have ended horribly since my insanity would come out and I would probably kill Cross, Mango, Sheep, and maybe Sass. C, meh, he could go in a room full of knives for all I care.

"We should be more cautious now, even if I'm being paranoid," Blake replied, I nodded.

"I doubt your being paranoid, this is B we're talking about, at least he won't be here for long... Hey Blake, um, your real name is Believe, right?" I whispered, she nodded sadly.

"Well that doesn't seem Blake-ish, I'm-a call you Blake since Believe doesn't seem right!" I sang, oh god, shut up S. "Besides Beyond is a stupid prick so let's just ignore him!"

I. Blame. The. Sugar.

"You're right S, by the way I think that pop-tart you ate had a lot of sugar in it," she added and face-palmed.

"Yay!" I cheered; can someone knock me out before I run into a wall?

'I will, I will~!'

'No. You can go back to whatever hell you came from and I'll be on my merry way to Halloween.'

'How cruel of you Secret!'

'Go away!'

'Then take my offer and kill yourself~!'

'I'm starting to want to kill myself!'

I barely believed I thought/said that. Sure I never exactly liked the thing known as life but I'm not suicidal, am I?

'Then again I keep a knife under my pillow and play with it almost as much as I play video games and music.'

"S, you're making weird expressions again, and you kinda look like you want to kill something." Blake pointed at me.

"Oh. Well you look like you wanna kill B so we can kill people together. And possibly lock L in a closet for the rest of his panda-like life," I suggested. She shook her head and face-palmed again.

"I'm never letting you have sugar again..."

"Meh!"

I calmed down a bit after I ran into about twelve walls and Blake, true to her word, has been trying to keep me away from anything sugary and sweet. And people since I said something about throwing Near off the Empire State Building.

Too bad I'm a Keehl, and I will find something with sugar in it later. Most likely chocolate.

"Where are we going?" I asked and kicked a toy block on the floor into a Lego building. I guess Near was here. (Stupid rhymes)

"To Narnia," she said sarcastically. Aw, going to Narnia would be epic.

"Great, I'll go get my griffin so we could fly to the closet," I deadpanned. The sugar was finally getting out of my system; luckily I didn't try to bite anyone's ankles.

"Yay," she said dully.

"Hey Blake, I just thought of something. Why do you think L wanted B to leave the asylum on his birthday? And if he wanted him to leave, why not on your birthday or his, he's your brother not L's. And if he is L's brother then we need to go back in time before L was born. I refuse to think you and he could be related," I rambled. Wow I might have ADD or ADHD.

"Who knows, maybe he just wanted to give pedophilia a try," Blake shrugged.

"Blake!" Way yelled running towards us. Yeah Way, let's ignore the hot-headed girl next to Blake who could (and would) burn your room down.

"What is it Way?" Blake asked.

"Mikey, told... me... man, just come with me for a sec!" he panted and dragged her away.

"Uh... was Blake just kidnapped by Way?" I asked myself.

"Yep," Mikey said, causing me to punch the closest thing to me. Which would be Mikey himself.

"Ow what the hell S!?" he yelled, and rubbed his stomach.

"Sorry Mikey! I thought I said don't sneak up on me since my first reaction is to punch something!" I defended. "Are you okay?"

He curled up in a ball on the floor. "No..."

"Mikey..." I said in a warning tone.

"Ugh... I'm dying," he groaned, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay drama queen. So why did Way kidnap Blake?" he looked at me and shakily stood up.

"Well, where do I start from?" he muttered, I tilted my head.

"From the beginning maybe?" I offered.

And that was my biggest mistake since he literally talked about his whole fucking life story. I started falling asleep but when he talked about a recent conversation with Blake my ears practically perked up. No, I'm not an animal so get that thought out of your head Rain.

"-And she came to me about her cutting, she said she didn't want me to tell anyone but I was so worried she would do something stupid like and I panicked so I told Way and now you so don't be mad at me and Blake-" I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Mikey no one's hurting anyone, well Blake might kick you for telling me and Way whatever you're rambling about. Anyways if she didn't want anyone to know why did she tell you?" I asked skeptically, Mikey was not a good person to tell secrets to. Remind me to never tell him about Rain or my damn issues.

"She wanted to tell someone but not to stop her; I guess she had to get a load off her chest," he explained, I frowned.

"You're really bad at keeping secrets," I said bluntly.

"Well if someone told you all of that, wouldn't you feel guilty, especially if they killed themselves or hurt themselves because you said nothing?" He asked defensively, I glared at him.

"Shut up," I said darkly. He looked confused.

"What-"

"Just shut up Mikey, I know that feeling all too well so I'll be damned if you ask me something like that, so please shut up." I glared at him, Mikey wasn't a bad person, far from it, but what he said brought back bad thoughts and memories.

I know Mello and I have to say something about our pasts sooner or later, but I honestly don't know who to tell. Blake has enough stuff to deal with, obviously I won't tell Mikey, maybe I'll talk to Matt or Way. Either Way (ha ha, stupid pun) I should talk to Mello.

"Mikey don't tell Blake I know about your conversation, I wanna talk to her myself. Oh and do you know where Mello-jello is?" I asked, he nodded.

"He and Matt were in the storage room last time I saw them."

"Thanks, see ya," I waved and went to the storage room. I threw open the door and saw they weren't there, I sighed and went to Mello's room.

I don't care if they're going at it; I was bound to interrupt them eventually. I opened the door seeing Mattie and Mello-jello having sex on the floor... just kidding! They were making out though.

"Really guys? I know you have raging hormones but come on!" I said causing them to part away blushing.

"S! What are you d-doing here? Knock n-next time!" Mello stuttered, crossing his arms he looked at me trying to glare. He looked more like a uke who never knew how two guys did 'it'.

"Sorry, anyways we need to talk Mello." I said seriously, he blinked but nodded. I looked at Matt, his face was almost the same colour as his hair. "And I beat Red, Mattie!"

"Dammit..." He cursed, "I'm about to beat Yellow though S!"

"Good luck but I still won remember~" I said cheerfully, Mello dragged me out of his room.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asked, tapping his foot.

"When do you think we should tell people about our pasts? Or should we even tell them?" I asked bluntly, he hummed.

"I guess we'll have to say something sooner or later, problem is when. Why are you suddenly interested in saying anything?" he asked as he looked at the wall.

"Because it's killing me Mello, besides they told us bits about their lives. And you know more than me so I would like to hear whatever you have to say," I replied.

Mello didn't say anything before nodding. "Makes sense, do you want to know your name as well?" I nodded, he frowned.

"Okay. I'll tell it to you later, right now I think we should decide who we can tell anything too." I nodded again. Well this is a great way to spend Halloween isn't it?


	15. The Whole Goddamn Truth!

Well, this is a hard core chapter, full of, as you may be able to tell, the whole goddamn truth!

Warnings: Real names, Life God kids, Kitten, Plotting, Scientific names, Lots of swearing, CAPSLOCK!, and attempted suicide.

* * *

(At the same time as S is at the storage cupboard)

"Why didn't you tell me, Believe? Why not let Bandit tell me?" Way asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't want someone to stop me. I wanted someone to tell and be able talk to about it without any yelling."

"I wouldn't yell," Way whispered.

"You freak out because I get a bruise. Imagine your reaction if I said I was suicidal?!" I yelled.

"I don't want to. If you died, I'll die as well," he sighed, running a hand through his naturally brown hair, even though he dyed it a bright red.

"Great. Just what I needed. Another person's blood on my hands. Thanks a lot, Gee," I spat, using the nickname he had with his real name.

"What?"

I didn't know how to answer. I freaked. I ran into the apple orchard. Don't judge me, but I know one of my friends would love this place.

Then I lost it.

"MICHAEL LEE, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! I DO NOT GIVE A FUCKING DAMN THAT YOUR DEATH DATE IS IN THREE FUCKING YEARS, I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" I screamed.

I then saw a familiar face with blond hair and purple eyes.

"Hey Casey…" I whispered.

"Believe, do I have to tell you again? We're still in Wammy's, you have to call me Cancer," she laughed, sitting next to me and giving me a hug.

"Ok, but you need to stick to calling me Blake," I sighed.

"Deal. Now what's wrong, little cuz?" she asked, hugging me.

Yes, Cancer was my cousin, and she was the best friend I could hope for. We aren't related by blood, but she was next in line for the throne with the Gods of Life. It's the same with me and the Gods of Death.

Hence the purple eyes and blond hair.

It's just like me and red eyes with black hair.

"I… I think I should tell S what happened before I got here… what really happened," I whispered, hugging her back.

"About the…"

"Yes."

Cancer smiled and hugged me tighter. She whispered, "I got you a surprise," and went to back of the orchard. She came back with a little basket.

I opened it to see a little black kitten inside.

"You have no idea how long it took me to find her. Her name is Barium, after the element," Cancer said as she left.

I picked up Barium. She had soft black fur and red slitted eyes. Just like mine.

I took her inside. I should be allowed a pet. If that sheep could have forty seven fish, I should be allowed a kitten.

Maybe I should let Barium have a little 'snack' in Near's room…

I was about to go into my room, when I decided to go to B's.

"Beyond?" I said, opening the door slowly.

"Yes, Believe?" he answered.

"Should… should I tell everyone about… before we came here? The true story?" I asked, scared.

"You finally accepting what you did?"

"I was three years old, I… I wasn't in control yet… I still am not. You know the truth behind my cuts. You're still my brother, wether you tried to kill me or not. Even though you were doing the world a favour…" I cried as I said this.

I hated admitting to what I did as I child. I hate what I was; what I still am.

"Tell them," he said, giving me a small hug.

"Nice cat, by the way. Looks like you," he laughed as I walked out the door.

I went to my room and quickly wrote some notes to give to Matt, Mello, S, Way, Mikey, Cancer, X and Y, and B. I sent Barium around and she put the notes under their doors as I went up to the roof.

I was going to die on Halloween.

It was 11:11 pm. And I had sat up there all day with Barium by my side.

"Before?" I heard two voices ask.

"Hey Xauim, hey Yvone," I said as they came into view. They didn't question what I had said.

"Blake, you better tell me hell is going on!" I heard Way yell and the patter of feet behind him telling me that Mikey was behind him.

"Lee brothers, take a seat."

You didn't even need to hear to next to voices to know who was next. "Boys, you're not even teenagers yet. Please stop trying to suck each other's soles out," I sighed.

Finally my cousin and brother arrived. Then S.

"Ok, so you must be wondering why I sent my kitten, Barium, around to all your rooms, telling you to come up here. Well, I want to tell you the truth," I sighed.

"_**This isn't going to be easy, Believe. You sure you want to do this? It's pretty big,"**_ Bandit said, trying to give me a hug.

"I know, Bandit, I know," I sighed.

"You've all heard how my mum died, and that was true. As with my dad, and my aunt. But the stuff about how B and I came here… that's not all true.

"We were taken to an orphanage, but almost everyone was fated to die two days after we arrived, and, well, my… other half got the better of me. I'm guessing most of you have heard of that orphanage that mysteriously burnt down eight years ago. Well, that was me.

"At our second orphanage, an axe murderer came in and tried to kill everyone because some important political guy was visiting. Good citizen and stuff. I grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed him, took his axe, and went on a rampage. B tried to stop me, but he got hurt in the process."

B lifted his shirt a bit to see a large scar on his side just under his rib cage.

"The next orphanage, everything was fine. We stayed there for a month and a half before things got… bad. I started cutting because of some… voices. And then B caught me. He took everything I used to cut; he wouldn't even let me have pencils. But I got angry, and I went berserk. Only three kids, other than us, survived. These three kids had been in all the same orphanages as us, and told the police everything I had done.

"B and I were sent to an insane asylum. He was diagnosed as bipolar and schizophrenic, and I was apparently schizophrenic and criminally insane. We were let out after five and a half months and put in another orphanage where they had high security. That's when the London Police Murders started happening, and the two of us got involved.

"I cut because of the voices, but also I have the urge to… kill. I have this blood-lust, and I cut myself to stop myself from hurting any of you. You guys are family, even if one of you is part Life God, and another has tried to kill me more than once…"

I walked to the edge of the building, and turned my back to the edge.

I smiled slightly as I whispered, "I'll miss you."

I started leaning back but a hand caught my wrist. S.

"I'm not letting a friend die," she hissed. She was deadly serious. I mean, if she wanted, she would stab me.

I shook my head. "Do you know what I am?" I asked her.

"My friend; the amazing person who does their best to keep me away from sugar; the girl who forgives her brother for trying to kill her; the person who isn't afraid to blurt out the truth and get to people together, even though now we all have to deal with them sucking face twenty four seven," she answered.

"And I'm also a walking time bomb. It's only a matter of time until I kill again. And since C is meant to die in a few days… we all know what's going to happen. That's why B killed A and Skalita, so I wouldn't!" I screamed.

"We aren't letting you down," I heard Matt say. Mello was nodding.

"You are a very good person who is a pillar of this household," the twins said.

"You aren't allowed to die. Not now, not ever," I heard Way say.

"I'm sorry I told, but hey, I stopped you from killing yourself," Mikey laughed nervously.

I smiled and wiped away a tear. I can't hate these guys for too long.

"Since you shared so much with us, I think we should, too," I heard Mello whisper.

"Really? Now?! Blake just tried to kill herself!" S said, quite loud, too.

"Yes, S, now."


	16. Chapter 16 (K-I-T-M)

Here's another important chapter everybody.

Warnings: Mentioned suicide, swearing everywhere, and mental disorders.

* * *

"You stupid bastard. You killed the bittersweet moment!" I said playfully and hit Mello's shoulder a little too hard.

"Ow..." He rubbed his shoulder and glared at me.

"I don't care, you have a horrible sense for time and explanations." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"What is Mello talking about?" Way asked.

"Are you going to tell us about your lives before Wammy's?" Blake asked, looking extremely serious, I hummed.

"Yep. Blondie over here thinks we should tell you about our own pasts, right now of all times-wow Mells you really are stupid," I glared at him.

"Shut up," he replied. "Anyways S you talk first."

"Fine, but you'll have to say more since I have holes in my head." I cleared my throat.

"Mells and I used to live with our father and were beaten by him almost daily. Our mom died when I was born so our family blamed me for her death. One day he came home drunk, screaming at us about something, the next thing we knew he was pulling out a pistol and shooting himself in the head.

"Our aunt and uncle took us in, it wasn't that different form living with our dad. People would start fights with us so Mello and I ended up going to the hospital and causing other kids to go there often. Our aunt and uncle hated spending so much money on us so they left us at the nearest orphanage."

Since I didn't remember much after that Mello said the rest.

"We were fine there for a month until S started hearing a voice in her head, started a fire in the kitchen and twenty people died. We ran away from our hometown and ended up in Winchester, we stayed at another orphanage. I still got into fights while S isolated herself with video games and anime.

"A week later we made a friend, her name was Ann. She was raped by her step-father and bullied, Ann ended up being depressed, told S, and jumped off the roof.

"S thought she was going to do something like that so she dragged me up there just in time to watch Ann fall. The next day S heard people joke about her death so she snapped, killed two of Ann's bullies, and put the others in comas. We were taken to an asylum where they said I was bipolar and had IED, while S was mentally unstable and had multiple personality disorder.

"We were let out four months later, S almost killed herself when she walked in front of a moving car but got slight amnesia instead. That was a few weeks before L found us in an abandoned building," Mello finished, I scratched my head.

"I killed people? And tried to kill myself? How the flying, fucking fuck does someone forget things like that!?" I pulled on my hair and face-palmed.

"No idea, but you did it," Matt said, putting a hand on my shoulder and the other one on Mihael's.

"Yep. S, sometimes I really wonder if you're human," Mello said looking completely serious.

"I'm pretty sure we would know if I'm not human-wait if I wasn't human you wouldn't be either!" I stated, he just shrugged.

"You have a voice in your head?" Blake asked/stated, I nodded.

"She's a bitch. And homicidal which makes her oh so fun to listen to her rant about killing humanity." I said sarcastically, she smiled.

"Even after saying and hearing about your life story you can still be sarcastic."

"Call it a gift," I said, trying to grin. My life was not a happy one, it could be worse though. My friends could die, a demon could rip out my brother's brain and the devil could take my cursed soul...

Don't you fucking dare jinx me universe.

"You both have at least one voice in your head, hmm. You're more alike than I thought," B said and dipped his hand in his jam jar. "At least you won't feel completely alone in your situations."

"Man, everyone here's been through hell and back." Mikey said, "It's hard to believe no one here has taken anti-depressants or seen a counsellor about this stuff."

"Do you really think a counsellor will believe any of us without thinking we take drugs?" the twins asked, Mikey balanced on one foot.

"When you put it like that no..." he looked down, Blake looked at him, she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm still going to kill you."

"WHY!?" he yelled causing most of us to laugh.

"Because you told Way and S without me saying okay!" she said loudly.

"Blake's got a point. Even if you probably stopped her from committing suicide," I added, Mikey looked at me.

"Thank you! ...I think!" He said, clearly confused.

"Meh," I yawned.

The next day B had to go back to the asylum. Blake, Mello, Way, Matt and myself tried to delay it as long as we could (which involved us steeling tires). Roger ended up locking us in a broom closet after me, Mello, and Blake scared the poor driver.

You will never know how awkward it is, being stuck in a stupid closet, mostly because every two seconds someone would say 'who's limb is that!?'. But I'm proud of Mattie and Mellylocks, why? They didn't make out in the closet! ...Shut up that was a milestone in our lives.

Oh Blake and I gave L a birthday present for all the hell he brings people. It was rabid raccoon! I said it was his long lost twin! Roger ended up trying to take away my 3DS and Blake's grape gum after that. Key word is 'trying'.

Now that I think about it L should more grateful, it took us hours to find it yesterday and you know what he did? He gave it to animal control! Besides he only had a few scratches.

"S, why are you laughing?" Matt asked and accidentally slapped Way.

"...Ow?"

Yes. We're still in the fucking closet.

"No I'm just thinking back to Panda man's reaction when he met Scar." I replied, ignoring Way.

"He should have been more grateful, I was thinking of throwing out all of the sweets and sending Watari somewhere so he couldn't get anymore," Blake huffed.

"He almost had a heart attack when you showed him his 'twin'," my brother deadpanned. "And if anyone's interested I've almost picked the lock."

"Thank Zalgo, we can leave soon," I said quietly, since we were so close everyone else heard me.

"What's Zalgo?" Way asked.

"And why are you thanking him?" Matt asked.

"If I told you now I would have to kill you tomorrow," I said threateningly, pointing a finger at Way. I wasn't serious but I don't wanna explain what Zalgo is.

"Uh, okay," he said, I heard him take a step back which made him walk into Blake.

"Hi Way, get off me?" Blake ordered nicely, he did so, but he fell on Matt. It looked really awkward, and we're in a closet, with Mattie's temperamental boyfriend not even thirty centimetres away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why aren't we saying anything?" Mello asked and looked away from the lock.

"No brother don't scar you're not-so innocent eyes!" I said and put my hands over his eyes.

"The hell!?" he shoved my hands off of his face and I fell into the closet door, making it break.

"Argh..." I groaned, I landed face-fucking-first on the ground. Did you know I swear when I'm angry or in pain or nervous? Yeah, it's a family thing.

"Yay S, you got us out!" Way cheered.

"I am so going to kill you..." I attempted to glare at him but I put my face back on the carpet. My friends left the closet and someone just poked me.

"S?" Blake. Go away, I'm trying to sleep.

"No." I mumbled.

"S." Not you too Mells!

"S if you get up now I'll let you have a cookie," Blake bribed, I lifted my head.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Sure, it's Mango's funeral anyways," she shrugged. I pulled myself up and grinned. "Y'okay~!"

"You just doomed everyone at Wammy's," Mattie and Mello-jello said in unison.

"That's not true!" I defended.

"Yes it is," Matt said. "I still don't know why I let you have that cake slice."

"It's not like I hurt anyone," I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Way waved.

"How do you think C will die?" I asked bluntly, sometimes I think I have ADHD, I'm always changing subjects!

Blake frowned. "I thought I might do something but now... I don't know," she admitted.

"Maybe he'll get sick or something like that." Way suggested, Matt tilted his head.

"He doesn't seem sick," he said.

"Well we'll know when we know so let's forget about it for now," Mello said, we all nodded.

"I guess so," I sighed. I wonder how he'll die. There are a lot of possibilities after all. Decapitation, suffocation, illness, fire, stabbed to death, shot, who knows, he might even drown somehow. I really shouldn't want to know how it'll happen.


	17. Going Out

Finally the fifth rolled around… and L was acting weirder than usual (he had been put in the infirmary because Sass beat him up. I'm just saying, better him than me). He said that S, Mello, Matt, Way, Mikey, and I could go out into civilisation.

You know the actual city of Winchester? With real people!

I would have been lying if I said I wasn't excited. I've been stuck in Wammy's House since I was four, that's seven, nearly eight, years!

I want out!

"Why do you six get to go out?" I heard that annoyingly high pitched voice belonging to the thing we call a girl named Margo 'Mango' Jeevas ask.

"Yeah, why do my brothers get to go and not me?" Sass snapped. Oh, did I not mention Sass and Mango are best friends?

Mango hates me because I'm smarter; Sass hates me because I'm closer to her brothers than she is.

"Well, Mango, you're an annoying little brat that thinks she can get whatever she wants, and Sass, you beat the asshole up, so that must be why," Way said.

"Just what I was thinking, Way," I laughed.

Way and Mikey barely recognise Sass as their sister anymore. It's rather funny, if you ask me.

When Roger opened the gates for us, we ran like we would never see the place again.

I laughed as my black hair tickled my ears. I hated long hair, too much work. Mikey was the first to make it to the centre of town, the lanky motherfucker, followed by me, then Way, then S, and finally Mello with Matt on his back.

Matt hates running, now he has a boyfriend to do that for him.

"So… we split into pares and go off?" I asked, unsure of what everyone else wanted to do. I knew what I wanted to do, and Matt had given me just want I needed to do so.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go with Moikey, you with S, and lover-boys can go make out in the park and scar children for life. Deal?" Way asked.

S nodded, and that was the only confirmation we needed. The Lee brothers went to a café. They were obviously needing coffee. They loved that stuff. I did too, but not like they did.

"What do you want to do?" S asked.

"I'm getting a tattoo!" I cheered, pulling her towards the tattoo parlour.

"What!? You're only eleven!" she cried.

"I'm friends with Matt, I'll be fine," I laughed, opening the door.

I bell rang and a young lady with electric blue hair and tattoos walked out. She was so cool.

_Amy Schechter, cool name_.

"Hey, what you ladies here for?" she asked.

"Hi, could I get a tattoo?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure… are you over eighteen?"

I passed my fake ID over the counter.

"Blake Pond, huh? Cool, come this way," Amy said, letting me walk through.

"Hey S, you coming?" I asked from the door way. Seeing as she had no choice, she came with me.

"So what do you want and where? My name's Amy by the way."

"Well, Amy, could I get the word 'believe' on my ankle?" I questioned.

"Sure," she answered as I look off my boot and sock.

I sat back as she jabbed me repeatedly to write the word. People say tattoos hurt, but I found it nice. I guess it's just who I am.

She wrapped it up and told me to wash it lightly later, then change the gauze. I thanked Amy, gave her the money, then took S out for ice cream.

I got a tattoo, S got ice cream, then we met the guys back at the café (after S calmed down from her sugar high and jumped on seventeen cars).

Way was so easy to spot, with his dyed fire engine red hair, wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Mikey wore a black beanie, grey shirt, and plain ripped jeans. Mello, grey shirt and black jeans. Mattie was in his usual black and white striped shirt with blue jeans. S just wore a plain white shirt (that still had red stains from when we destroyed the old shed) and normal jeans.

I had a dark green shirt with blue ripped jeans, but the air was cold (I mean, it's Winchester, England, and November) so I had covered them with some random green rags from Linda's room (aka, the best eight year old in the world).

"We should go back," Mikey said.

"No," I said, maybe a little too quickly.

Yes, I was still scared that I'd do something to C. I hate him and all, but I didn't want another person's life on my hands. I already had Way's.

_If you died, I'll die as well…_

His words still echoed in my head. We weren't that close until he almost died and I saved his life. I was scared. I thought if I didn't help him I would kill him.

I was scared.

When we eventually did go back, the ambulance was leaving with C's body.

"How?" I asked the twins.

"C knocked his head and passed out while taking a bath. Drowning," they replied.

I sighed in relief. One less life to worry about.

I slept most of the day. I hated sleeping at night. I hated missing the beauty of the dark night sky. Teachers stop questioning why I didn't go to many classes. No one but my friends cared.

I sat on the roof with Barium, watching the stars when I heard someone walking. It took me two seconds to recognise who it was.

"Why are you up here, S?" I asked, rubbing my ankle. Believe was written beautifully there is black cursive, but there was red ink dipping down from it, like it was bleeding. Perfect for me.

"You seem to be up here more," she stated.

Then something popped into my head.

"S, we'll still be friends once we leave this hellhole, right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean it S. We'll still talk and see each other. Won't we?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" she asked, sitting next to me.

I sighed, laying back, Barium sitting on my stomach.

"You're the first constant in my life, ok? I mean, there was always my brother, but we've tried to kill each other so many times I've lost count. Mikey could even open his mouth around me until a few weeks before you arrive. Way was anorexic for three years, then I found him before he died, so I'm the only thing keeping him alive. Matt used to get so wrapped up in his games. And A was either with B and hating me, or clinging to me because I kept him alive, too. It's good to actually have a friend that keeps you alive, and not be the one keeping everyone else alive.

"The day you arrived, I wanted to kill myself. B would be happy, and the world would be rid of three beings that almost no one would miss. Mikey and Sass would miss Way, B would miss A, but no one would miss me. You changed it all. And I don't think I could live without knowing I can always talk to you…"

S pulled me up into a hug. "Never try to kill yourself. We've had this talk twice before. No killing yourself, or I'll bring you back just so I can kill you myself."

"We're both fucked up. And us fucked up people have to stick together to help each other out of this stupid, fucked up hellhole we've dug for ourselves," she laughed.

I laughed to. "Yeah, I guess I better start making a fucked up rope," I joked.


	18. Chapter 18 (K-I-T-M)

Hey, this is Blake. S forgot to write and A/N for this chapter, so I'm just going to put in some warnings.

Warnings: Agreeing with Rain, Stupid gamer boy, Threats, Arguing with a fire alarm, and Rin

* * *

"Okay, we'll climb out of this shit hole, Wammy's, and the fucked up hole," I said smiling.

So C drowned (I knew Blake wouldn't kill him!), we finally went back to civilization (I agree with Rain, we do live in an asylum), and Barium will always have the coolest cat eyes ever (even if they look just like Blake's).

"That could work," she said. We sat in silence for a while, before I went insane I broke it.

"You know, I'm happy I can be a support for you. It's not fair if everyone uses you for a reason to live, you deserve your own person-pillar."

"You think so? Anyone else would be happy if I had no one," she said, scratching Barium's ears.

"Well I'm not anyone, I'm S! And a sugar addicted freak, but that's normal compared to some other people here." I stopped myself from rambling too much, talking about emotions and people pillars then talking about cupcakes and flavours isn't something I wanna do tonight. I'll do that tomorrow.

"Right, we wouldn't get along so well if either of us were anyone, huh?" she asked, staring at the sky.

"Probably not. That's a world I don't wanna live in," I said, yawning I asked. "Are you gonna stay up here all night? If so, I'll get the CD player and game boys."

She laughed lightly. "Not all night, I'll be here for a while though."

"Well I'm still getting the CD player," I stated, standing up I left the roof to get the CD player.

'Better not be ALL the way down stairs, I'm too lazy to find it.' I only had to go down two sets of stairs to find the stupid, yet wonderful, music player.

I went back to the roof where Blake was still laying down. Silently, I walked up to her, planning on turning the CD player on full volume near her ear but she stopped my idea.

"I know that's you S."

"No it's not..." I said quietly, she turned her head to look at me boredly. "Really? Then who am I looking at?"

"S's evil twin... E?" I suggested, I put the CD player on the ground and looked at the other eleven year-old. "Wait, how did you hear me!?"

"I didn't. Good job on being silent but I figured it was you when I smelled chocolate," Blake deadpanned, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and smelled it.

"Huh, it does smell a little like chocolate..."

And that was the start of staying on the roof and listening to music all freaking night. Luckily we're both sorta nocturnal and it's not like our teachers would miss us if we weren't in class.

Knock knock

"Fuck off..." I grumbled. I was in my room, face first in my pillow when some idiot decided to bang on my door.

"S get up! If you don't come out now I'll break the door!"

"Ugh... what if I'm changing in here huh? Then what!?" I asked loud enough for Matt to hear me. "Besides you're a fellow gamer, I doubt you can break down the door!"

"Then I'll get Mells to do it!"

"I'll just throw my slipper at his face as soon as the door opens!"

"I'm serious when I say this; I'll hide the manga and video games you left in my room!"

"I'm up!" I didn't want to call a search party for my stuff at, hang on... 11:12 a.m. I walked to the door, stumbling a bit, and opened it lazily. I listened to the annoying squeak and faced Matt.

"What's up Mattie? Here to tell me how you'll propose to Mells? If you don't have any ideas I could lend you my doujinshi," I said slyly, he blushed a bit and shook his head furiously.

"No! I know you hate classes too but the teacher won't stop complaining about lazy slackers like us, Mello's in the office, and if I have to be nagged at for being a gaming slacker so do you and Blake..." he ranted, I scratched my head and yawned.

"Stupid Mr. Jakov, can't he tell that even the slackers are smarter than him? Hah never mind, what did Mello-jello do this time?" I asked.

"The usual. He beat Near with his own action figure." Matt sighed, I shook my head slowly. "I would have used the wooden sword but oh well."

Matt and I went to Blake's room to make her suffer with us but she wasn't there.

"Do you have any ideas where she is?" he asked me, I hummed in response.

"We could try the roof or the game room," I suggested, he nodded. "Let's check the game room first."

Blake wasn't there either, but the Nintendo 64 was.

"I, I don't know what to do!" I put my hands on my head. "Look for Blake, play video games, Blake, video games..." Matt was having the same problem as me.

"...She'll be fine for a little while and Jakov won't care that I'm not there," Matt reasoned. "And we'll only play for a few minutes right?" I nodded. "Right!"

One hour later.

"Hey guys, how long have you been here?" Blake came in the room with Way, Matt and I were staring at the screen, pressing buttons. I looked at them and grinned.

"An hour or so," I answered. "We were looking for you but then we saw video games and we just couldn't help ourselves."

"Typical," Way said, shaking his head. Blake just stared.

"I was asleep in the storage room since I figured Way would nag me about skipping classes again," she said, Way grew defensive.

"I don't nag you, and I still found you so it doesn't matter!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure," Blake said sarcastically. "Anyways it's lunch guys so let's go!" She walked over to me and Matt, tried to drag us away from the controllers and failed.

"Let me beat S's high score first, I'm almost past it!" Matt said seriously, I glared at the T.V, mostly at his high score.

"You can't beat me!" I declared, this caused us argue about high scores until Way shut off the T.V.

"Why would you do that Way!?" Matt asked, surprisingly loud.

"Ha ha, now my high score can live on!" I cheered.

"I did that because you two were driving me insane! Not to mention I'm hungry so let's go," Way said, he started to walk out of the room so Blake, Matt and I followed him.

"I want a rematch," Matt said, I smiled.

"Y'okay~!"

"S, aren't you tired? We were up all night..." Blake said.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine for another hour or two," I replied.

I was proven wrong when we got to the hall. I kept nodding off while Blake just sat beside me using her arms for a pillow. The rest of our friends just looked at us like we were insane, except for Way and Matt since they knew where we were last night. At least I think that's why.

"What did you two do to be so tired?" Mikey asked, he was at our table when we got there.

"You look like you're about to pass out and you're about to fall asleep on the table," Mello said pointing at me and Blake.

"We listened to music all night on the roof," Blake said, I nodded.

"It was nice," I added tiredly. "Any luck killing Near?"

"No," my brother said bluntly. "But he is in the infirmary."

"Yay..." I almost dropped my head on my uneaten sandwich.

"Goodnight, I guess," Way said, chewing on a piece of his pear.

At some point I fell asleep and woke up a few minutes later when the fire alarm went off. I almost had a heart attack!

"Fuck! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!? I don't even smell smoke or fire so why are you going off!?" I yelled, glaring at the ceiling. Why can't I get at least ten minutes of sleep?

"I agree what the hell!? Let us get some sleep!" Blake yelled

"Blake, S you're trying to argue with an alarm, come on!" Mello yelled over the noise, we left the building along with the other orphans and stood outside in the snow. Of all days it decides to snow...

I like snow and winter as much as the next person but I rather not stand in the cold weather, in an orange T-shirt and black shorts.

"Who pulled the fire alarm?" I heard Mango screech. I should ask Blake if she wants to chop off her hair again, only this time make sure she's stays bald a little while longer.

"Someone bored and probably hoping to annoy everyone," Rin said, she glared at Blake when she said that. Rin is a girl from Hall B and hates Blake more than spiders. She has arachnophobia.

Note to self: buy a couple black widow spiders off the internet and put them in her pillow. Or find a few jumping spiders and put them in her sandwich. That idea IS less deadly but she might freak out more if they're black widows... maybe I should buy some without poison...

'Where's the fun in that then?'

'Oh look it's panda man!'

L was talking to Quillsh about something a few feet away from here.

"What are they talking about?" I wondered aloud, Blake looked over at them and shrugged.

"Probably talking about the fire alarm-man will it shut up already?" she glared at Wammy's House, the alarm was loud enough to be heard from out here.

"We're gonna be here for a while." Mello sighed, "at least I brought a few chocolate bars."

"Can I have one?" I asked.

"You might actually start a real fire," he said, he mocked me when he ate his own chocolate bar.

"Fine," I sighed. "How's your tattoo?" I asked quietly.

"It was a little swollen but that's normal with tattoos," she whispered. Probably so no one would flip out. Well Mells would think it's cool, and Matt would too, Mikey would tell everyone (little shit that he is), and Way might like it or lecture.

"Ah, that's good," I stretched. Roger walked in front of everyone and cleared his throat.

"That was just a false alarm, you may go back inside and do what you please," he said grumpily.

When most of the others were gone Blake asked. "Who set it off?"

"Me," Mello started, "and Mattie. It was supposed to go off during classes but this works too."

"I guess I miscalculated," Matt said rubbing his head.

We really are weird aren't we? But fun. And potentially insane.


	19. Nightmares

Blake again! Question: Why is it nice and cold for S, while I'm in a heat wave? It's over forty goddamn degrees Celsius here! Aka, FUCKING HOT!

Warnings: Nightmares, Real names, S going to a class, Blake's slightly disturbing thoughts (depends how innocent your brain is), Ryuk! (yeah), Rin, CreepyPasta, Blake Before Birthday's introduction, and a therapist

* * *

I left with S for more sleep. Well, S slept and I played with Barium. She started following me everywhere, and Roger hasn't even noticed. I highly doubt those glasses even work.

I ended up sleeping all night, which is unusual. I've never really slept through the night, either being awoken by voices, Beyond, or nightmares. Most people say that I couldn't get nightmares, I am more than half dead already, and I've seen MU (the nothingness after death) and the Shinigami Realm, but there are things you can still be scared of.

Like killing one of your closest friends.

_Dream:_

_I looked down at the bloody knife in my hands. _No, no, no, not again…_ I thought as I looked around. Who did I kill this time?_

_That's when I saw the dark, dirty blond hair of S. No! I didn't! I couldn't!_

"_I thought you wouldn't…" S whispered._

"_No! I didn't!" I cried, dropping the knife._

"_Yes, you did. First Mikey, then Way, the twins, Cancer, Matt and Mello, even B. Then me. I should have listened when you said to stay away."_

"_No! I would never kill you!"_

"_You killed us all. You never meant anything you ever said."_

"_NO!"_

_End dream_

I woke up after that.

Screaming, that woke everyone else up… or just Way.

"Blake?" he asked as he poked his head in my room.

"Just another nightmare, Gee. No big deal. Go bed to bed," I told him, opening my window.

He nodded and left. I sat on my window sill, drawing in my notebook. I draw what I see in my nightmares whenever I really want to get rid of it. Not that I throw the book away, it just helps.

When it was late enough (8:00 am) I went to Roger's office. I never, _ever_, go to him, but like Alex said, there's a first time for everything.

"Roger?" I asked.

"What is it, Before?" he snapped.

"Can… can I see the therapist?" I whispered.

"Why?"

"I… I've been having nightmares… not the normal ones…"

He nodded and gave me a pass to Dr. Velo at eight thirty.

Great, I'm missing out on breakfast.

I walked to the second floor, where Velo's office was. I was nervous about this. I didn't like telling people about me, but as long as my past stays out the talk, I'm fine.

I was about to knock on the door when it opened and Rin stepped out.

"Oh, look, little miss trouble maker has finally been sent to see how crazy she really is," Rin laughed.

Rin (Rena) and I sadly go back to my first orphanage. You know the one I burnt to the ground? Yeah… we've been stuck with each other for a while.

"The real question is why you're here, Rin," I whispered, but she heard me.

"The PTSD you caused me is still acting up," she snapped.

I shook my head, sighed, and walked in.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. I suspect you're Before," Dr. Velo said, pointing to a seat across from his desk. I wasn't sitting down.

"People call me Blake. And I'm not sitting," I barked.

"So why are you here?" he questioned.

"You know why. You've read my file."

He sighed. This is why I don't meet people, I have a bad attitude.

By the time I got out of there, classes were starting. But I went up to the attic. Way and Matt are scared of the attic.

There's this so called 'haunted' computer room. It locks it's self up all day and opens at night. Matt was locked in there… now he's kinda too scared to play Majora's Mask, or whatever Zelda game it is.

Way just doesn't like it up there.

I was sorting through the old pictures of Wammy's House, back before the second generation started. That was before I realised what a jerk L is, before I started going by Blake.

There was one of me by myself. Long black hair and my eyes were nowhere near as bright as they are now. So innocent. My teeth hadn't even started to grow sharp.

I smelt chocolate, stronger than S smelt last night. The footsteps were slightly lighter than S's, but still louder because there were boots.

Mello.

"Hello Miheal Keehl. Why are you in the attic, you don't need to be? But I guess it is better than the closet," I deadpanned. But yes, I did make a gay joke. Don't judge me.

"You were screaming in your sleep last night," he said, sitting next to me.

"I'm prone to nightmares. It's nothing unusual," I sighed, rubbing my ankle. I noticed I was barefoot. Mello could see my tattoo.

"That's your name, isn't it?" he asked, looking at my ankle.

"Believe Beacon Birthday, daughter of Blake Before Birthday, sister of Beyond Babbitt Birthday. I think you can see a pattern," I laughed. I had been getting closer to Mello, enough to trust him. Hell, he's the only person other than me and my brother to know my mother's name!

"Really? You trust me?" he asked.

"I'm not saying things aloud again, am I?" I asked. I used to do it, and it got me in a lot of trouble with teachers.

Fun times…

"I think you may have. And S has a plan to get back at Rin for… well, she was an asshole in English," Mello told me.

"Wait, S went to _class_?" I asked.

"Yes, and you should too."

"I'll go to Art tomorrow, ok? I just hate how teachers think they have the right to tell me I'm a stupid slacker that only skips classes and plays video games. I don't even play that often anymore, and if they knew about me, they'd know why I don't go to classes."

"Scared you'll lose it?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to B's room," I said, going down the stairs.

I decided to go to my room to change. What was I thinking? Shorts and a tank top when it's snowing? I pulled on my blue baggy jeans and black long sleeve shirt. I looked like my brother, great.

I snuck over to my brother's room and sorted through things. I knew what I was looking for. A picture of my mother, Blake Birthday. I'm sorta Blake Birthday the Second, seeing as I've taken my mother's name.

I found it and it was almost like looking into the future. She had short black hair ending just below her ears, slitted red eyes and slightly canine teeth. The only differences between us were she was older, my teeth were sharper, and my eyes were brighter.

My brother was also in the picture. It was the day before she died… the day before I was born…

I never met my mother, never heard her voice, and she never got to hold me in her arms. All I knew about her were things my brother told me, and he only knew her for five years. My father never told me anything, and my aunt hated her, and therefore me and my brother, and thought the name 'Blake' to be blasphemy.

My life has always been full of horrible people and things, and a lot of fuck ups. It's always been hard for me and my brother 'cause he couldn't see Bandit. I never let him. I've just been able to Rue since I can remember.

"Knock knock," I heard a voice. Not human, of course.

"Hey Ryuk, long time no see," I laughed. "Apples are in the orchard."

Ryuk was one of my shinigami friends, but I wasn't as close to him as I was to Bandit, Rue, and Sidoh. I think Sidoh and the Keehls would get along. I had given him chocolate before, and he loved it.

I've never had that many friends. I was friends with Rin once, but then the fire happened. Like I said before, my life has been full of fuck ups.

I put the photo in my pocket and as I walked out the room I heard yelling from S's room.

"Come on, just play it!"

"No way, nuh uh, not happening!"

"It won't hurt!"

"That game is pure evil!"

"If anything in this room is pure evil, it's me. Now play it!"

That's when I decided to walk in. S was sitting on the floor, about to put some unmarked game in her Nintendo 64, and Matt was trying to stop her. On the cartridge 'Majora' written on the back in Sharpie.

So it was Majora's Mask that freaked out Mattie!

"Just let her put it in, Mattie-boy. I highly doubt it already has a save file called 'BEN'," I said to him.

"No."

"I'll tell Mello to break up with you. I know your sister in infatuated with him, and I know she'll just jump at the fact he'd suddenly be single," I threatened.

His face went pale and he put the game in himself. Am I too evil for my own good?

…Nah!

Much to my and S's surprise, and Matt's horror, it did have a save file called 'BEN'. We just hid the game in my floor and never did anything about it.

Now we're all sitting at our table (Mikey started pulling up a chair so he could sit with us), and Matt was crying into Mello's lap… at least I hope that's why his head was in his lap…

Nah, I know nothing was happening; I would (sadly) know the sound of someone giving someone a BJ anywhere. Oh, the misfortunes of having B as my brother (there was some nights no one in the house would sleep, and that was the fault of A and B, you know what I mean?)…

Way kept on looking at me. He was worried about my nightmare. Only Mello and Way knew about it, but neither knows what happened. Even Dr. Velo, who I now have an appointment with every Thursday during breakfast, doesn't even know. We spent this morning talking about my brother.

I think I need a better time; they'll start noticing if I don't show up to breakfast.

I'm not telling S about my nightmares, though. I don't want her knowing what goes through my head, about my nightmares. I know she's my person-pillar, but I don't want her to know I'm dreaming (or nightmare-ing) about killing her.

It was so real though. I can still taste the blood on my tongue.

"Hey, Blake, you're not eating your quesadilla. If I know anything about you, it's you never leave any leftover quesadilla," Mikey said.

_Damn it, Blake, you just had to have the nightmare before Mexican night, didn't you!_

I usually finish my food before anyone else, so the fact I wasn't eating my quesadilla (the best food after grape bubblegum, Nerds, and strawberry jam) was going to raise suspicion.

"Just thinking, no biggie," I said, cutting the tortilla, sausage mix, and cheese.

S gave me a weird look, but I just ignored it. She doesn't need to know just yet.

"So what's this plan to get back at Rin?"


	20. Chapter 20 (K-I-T-M)

You wanna answer to that question Blake? The weather sucks! It's freezing here and burning where you are, the weather is bipolar.

Warnings: Deadly spiders, (don't read if you have weak stomachs or arachnophobia), Rin, nagging, CreepyPastas, S slowly descends into madness, and planning.

Blake: Yes, S, the weather is bipolar. Now, if you're wondering why I've hijacked the A/N, it's because it's chapter 20! *throws confetti*

* * *

Blake hasn't been herself today, maybe I should ask her if she's okay. Later though. Right now I have to tell everyone my plan.

'I really need to start ignoring Rain more, sooner or later I might kill someone!' I thought and almost cringed, I faked a smile.

"Well, Rin has been being a total bitch, and ruined my sketch pad and Mattie's new game boy. So I bought some non-poisonous black widow spiders off the internet," I held up a jar with holes in the lid, there were eight widows crawling around in it.

"Are you insane S!?" Mikey asked/shouted, I quickly pulled the jar and hid it in my black sweater, everyone looked at our table either irritated or confused.

"Shut up Mikey, not everyone needs to freak out over non-poisonous spiders," I snapped.

"The black widow spider is one of the most deadly and poisonous spiders, did you order some without poison? Please say yes," Way pleaded, I nodded.

"Obviously, she might be annoying but I don't want her to die." I rolled my eyes, "anyways, I'm going to put these cuties," I showed the jar again. "In her sandwich, but I need help distracting her, anyone in?"

"I'll help," Blake said, Matt smiled darkly and nodded. "I need to avenge my game boy."

"Um, I'm going to sit this one out guys, I don't wanna be a suspect of attempted murder." Mikey said nervously, Miheal rolled his eyes.

"She won't die, and sure I'll help."

"I'll distract her but if anyone asks I was a simple victim," Way agreed.

"Great! So here's what I need you to do..."

After a little bit of plan editing and plotting we agreed that Way will take her sandwich, give it to Blake and myself so we can put the spiders in, and Mattie and Mello will convince (possibly force) Rin to go outside with them.

Making sure the spiders stay IN the sandwich is the hard part.

"You're sure this will work?" Way asked, we were watching Matt and Mello talking to Rin, I heard what they were saying, in hindsight this was kinda funny, and nothing even happened yet!

"-Come on, we can bury Near in the garden, or play Jab 'n Stab, or go bird watching!" Mello said, trying to convince Rin.

"No way, and Near's my friend why would I do that!?" She glared at them, Matt sighed.

"I don't care what you say anymore. Go. Outside. Before I let S summon BEN and make sure he goes after you instead." He can be a little cruel when he's mad, just makes things even more fun!

...

I didn't just think that. No one has proof I thought that.

"-Ben?" I heard Rin say something about BEN.

"A killer being who will drown you, now go outside!" This is when Matt snapped, and dragged her outside with Mello following, Rin was kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Where did Way go?" I asked, he wasn't with me and Blake anymore.

"Over there." Blake pointed at him, he had Rin's sandwich in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm helping you," he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, you know you wanna see her flip out," Blake said and took the sandwich, I opened the lid and waved at the spiders. Spiders aren't my favourite thing, but I personally like these eight because of Rin.

"Okay listen guys, stay in the sandwich, you can crawl around and do your own thing, but stay in the sandwich," I said, Blake separated the bread slices and I emptied the jar on the bread with cheese on it.

Once we made sure the spiders weren't going to come out, Blake put the sandwich back and we went to our table, smiling widely.

"I can't believe you did it..." Mikey said, holding his head.

"Why not Mikey? You know we've both done worse," Blake said, she looked at her quesadilla and started eating it slowly.

A few minutes later Matt and Mello came back while Rin went to her table and picked up her sandwich.

"Spiders in the sandwich?" Matt gestured to Rin.

"Yep, she's gonna scream when she sees them," I said, rubbing my hands together.

We all watched Rin bring the sandwich to her lips and... she took a large bite out of it.

"Ew..." Way cringed.

"I wonder if she heard any crunch or squishy sounds..." I said to myself.

"If she did I think she would know she ate something living, or chewy." Blake mused, I nodded. "Probably."

It only took Rin 45.9 seconds to notice the spiders, and go through realization that she ate some. She screamed, fell out of her chair, and threw her sandwich in the air. Almost everyone started laughing until Rin puked on the floor and passed out, the rest of the black widows crawled out of their prison causing everyone to freak out. I didn't know Rin's phobia was that severe.

'Says the one who panics at the thought of hurting someone close to her~! And weren't you afraid of ongoing loud noises? '

'I should consider a therapist...'

'For your phobias? Don't do that, you're more fun to torment with them!~'

'Or maybe I should go to Wammy's asylum...'

"Someone get Roger!" Mango screeched, Linda ran out of the room to find Roger. Oh no.

"There's no evidence right?" Way asked. "They don't have anything to prove we put the spiders in her sandwich, right?"

"I still have the jar but that's still in my pocket," I said, trying to stay calm. This situation was kinda funny but sadly, I do fear loud noises. And everyone panicking and some screaming didn't help.

"And there might be finger prints on the sandwich, and it's weird that Mells or Mattie would ever talk to Rin," Blake said, holding her chin.

"We're going to jail, or Roger's going to make us see a therapist," Way sighed and put his head on the table.

"How could they know it was us?" Mello asked. "Other than the obvious reasons, but we could frame someone else, maybe Mango."

"You just want the crazy girl to leave you alone," I said, I shakily grabbed my chocolate milk and drank it.

"S are you okay? You look kinda pale," Matt said, damn, why did he have to say something?

"I don't know what you're talking about Mattie," he clearly didn't believe me. Roger came in the room, looking really pissed off.

"Who put black widow spiders in Rin's sandwich!? She could die if she consumed any poison!" He shouted. "And who's going to get rid of them!?"

"An exterminator?" Mikey suggested, two nurses came in and put Rin on a stretcher and taken to either the infirmary or hospital.

In a way Roger's over reacting a bit, they aren't poisonous (I tested this statement on a bull frog), and even if they were we have anti-venom don't we?

Everyone had to leave and sure enough, a few hours later L ratted us out and we had to write very annoying apology letters. We also have to clean the kitchen a dining hall for a month but that's nothing considering people thought they were poisonous.

And L being the dick he is, decided I should do whatever Rin says for the day since I bought the spiders.

Now I'm in the game room about to summon Ben because I'm pissed.

"S, what are you doing, we agreed not to touch that!" Matt all but screamed.

"I know, I know! But I'm pissed and I need an outlet before Rin decides to make me her personal servant!"

"She's not even awake right now!"

"What are you two screaming about this time?" Mello asked, he and Blake came in the room with chocolate and grape gum.

"Fine I won't summon BEN! I don't wanna die anyways." I sighed."If anyone needs me I'll be on the roof."

"And I'll be asking Roger questions," Blake stated. We left the room and walked down the halls.

"So what do you have to ask the old man?" I asked, she shrugged, I noticed Barium was following behind Blake like a shadow.

Cool.

"Just if I can stop going to classes all together. All of the nagging has become more annoying to put up with," she said, I can see why it's annoying but since when did she ask Roger for permission for anything?

"Understandable, but you know he'll say no right?" She nodded. "Why did you want to summon BEN?"

"I don't know actually. Maybe I could go to Germany, look for Slendy, then the rest of the pasta gang and make them fight to the death, Hunger Games style." I mused, sometimes I wonder if I have a subconscious death wish.

"That's insane, but I'd love to see who would win." Blake said, I smiled.

"Either Grinny or Smile dog, maybe Zalgo," I said, thinking of the possible deaths that could happen.

"I think Slendy would win, or , maybe they would have a fight to the death. I personally believe Jane would be the first to die, what do you think?" Blake asked, I hummed.

"Jane. Her pasta wasn't even exciting, besides she only became a killer because of Jeff." Here's a fact; I don't like Jane.

We went our separate ways and I thought about life and all of its casualties. L and his stupidity, Blake and her strange behaviour, Rin and her fear of spiders. Life is so weird. And troublesome, but fun.

Now I need to plot. Because if I flat out ask anyone why Blake is being less Blake-like no one will know or care, and Blake herself might not tell me anything.

'How about you play anti-detective? Or follow her until you're bored~'

'...Your ideas I swear, they'll get me killed.'


	21. Hansel & Gretel

Welcome back! Blake is bored and I think S and I have just written an entire chapter together… go us!

Warnings: Murder, Flashbacks, Drugs, Near with emotions.

* * *

S has been acting weird – well, weirder than usual – lately. Following me around and such. Ever since the day we put spiders in Rin's sandwich… THAT WAS OVER A MONTH AGO!

Yes, today is December tenth, three days until Mello's birthday. I've helped Mattie out with getting him a present.

Let's face it, Mattie boy can't do much for himself.

And today, I've decided to actually go to more than one class. It's really weird, but Dr. Velo says I should. I started having my appointments on Sunday nights, when I can easily sneak away from S. Not that I like doing this to S, but I don't want her to know.

The last time I had a dream like that, it happened.

**Flashback:**

"**Come out with us, Be! It'll be fun!" said one of the twins, Gretel.**

"**Ge, I don't think it's a good idea, what if I hurt you guys?" I answered.**

"**We both know you won't," Gretel's brother, Hansel, reassured.**

"**O… okay…" I whispered.**

**The three of us walked to the woods on the edge of the Wammy's campus. When we got to a part that no one would be able to find us, they sat down and started eating the candy.**

**Then I got that rush through me. The one that told me to kill. And I made the mistake of following it.**

**I pulled out my flick knife, Miss Flickey, and walked over to them slowly.**

"**Hey, Be? What's with your eyes? They look like red snake eyes…" Hansel asked.**

**I didn't say anything. I just slit their throats. After I did that, I pulled out their eyes and replaced them with some gumballs I found. I stuffed their throats and mouths with left over candy and ran.**

**End flashback:**

I had a dream just like that the night before. And then I did it.

They were the last two people I killed. I was five. The next day Way and Mikey showed up.

No one knows it was me.

I walked into my stupid Math class. No S… fine. I like algebra too much anyway…

I sat at the very back. The teacher, Mr. Hall, didn't even notice I was there. I just sat there, being bored out of my mind because this is the same course I did the year before.

And the year before that…

And the year before that.

They need a new system. I know this one already.

Art was good. S was there, but I don't think she did anything. I got part of a painting of Jeff the Killer done. Just thinking of Jeff the Killer reminded me of my brother… is that weird?

Wait, in a dictionary, Wammy's House is under the word weird.

I finally made it through an entire day of going to lessons. I haven't done that since Hansel and Gretel.

_And I 'm never doing it again!_

Agreed!

**Whoa! Annabelle is agreeing with us for once!**

All of me agreeing is very unusual. Actually, it's never happened before!

Dinner was dinner. Seeing as it was Monday, we had fish. I hate fish.

I just sat there, pouting.

"Blake, something's wrong. You've been acting weirder than usual," Way said quickly.

Since we put spiders in Rin's sandwich I've stopped talking. I became a selective mute, I've started cutting, and it's worse than before. I used to only cut maybe once a month, but now…

Now it's three times a day, minimum.

I sighed. "It's getting worse," I whispered.

"Worse?" Way asked, wide eyed.

He hates me getting hurt, as we know, but he knows what 'worse' means.

I nodded, pulling my jacket sleeves up, showing the scars and red lines. I always told myself I'd never cut my arms, but I couldn't help myself.

"Blake, what caused this?" S asked. She looked worried.

I looked down. "I think my dreams are coming true again, and I don't want that… I don't want to kill you guys."

"What about… about Cancer? Does she know?" Mikey asked.

"The urges are getting worse. I can't go to anyone. I'll just chew gum for the rest of my life so I don't get a knife," I muttered.

I was pulled into a huge group hug. I wasn't feeling like I was going to snap at any second. I felt safe. I never feel safe.

"Oh, and by the way, Beyond is coming back permanently on January thirteenth," I said, deciding to tell them this time.

"Well, you two will be together on your birthdays, won't you?" Matt said. It was amazing that he and Mello weren't sucking face, but they were still holding hands. I swear they couldn't live without each other.

Maybe I should start checking sheets…

"Who wants to drug Near?" S asked, randomly.

Then I saw she had soda… Ok, which idiot gave S sugar?

But I was a good idea.

"Let's do it!" I cheered.

"I'm in," was Mello's response.

It turned out that it was just us three doing this. It was so fun.

"I'll gas his room with the coke," Mello whispered as he walked to Near's room.

"Where did he get the coke?"

"I have no idea…"

"He's your brother…"

"Doesn't mean I know him."

I nodded. She knew that meant 'point taken'.

Mello nodded when the room was gassed.

The next morning when we went to breakfast, Near was high as fuck!

"Heh, hi lovelies," he giggled as he walked past every table.

"Well, look at that, Sheep has emotions," S laughed. I was laughing with her. I swear we'd laugh and argue during a life or death situation!

It's part of our life!

"They are so weird," Way sighed.

"I don't think normal was an option for them," Mikey whispered.

"To be or not to be, that is the question… unless you're us, then not to be, no need to question," I said, standing on the table, making S laugh more.

"Oh, Shakespeare now? Woop!" S shouted.

"Just 'cause I can!" I cheered.

"And I won't stop you!" she laughed.

"I know you won't! You couldn't anyway!" I giggled.

_I think some of the drugs got into our system…_

"You know what we should do?"

"What, S?"

"Set Mango's skull on fire!"

"…"

"…"

"That is a great idea!"


End file.
